Something Called Love
by aia
Summary: [Krys: Gomen! I'm so sorry! But chapter 42 is UP! And I'm working on the following even as you read this. Gomen!]The bladebreakers and their girlfriends go to a hawaian resort after winning a tournament beware fluffyness
1. chapter1

Something Called Love

Chapter 1 

Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Beyblade, no one does on this site but I do own this story. Don't sue and no flaming either! Ya got that? Good.

A/N: Okay hi! This is my first story I've ever written so it would really help if you would review to encourage me.

Kiara and Krys: Ahem. Excuse me.

A/N: Hehe, I actually wrote this story with my friends. We wrote it about two months ago and we have about 20 chapters or so. So you guys might have not too long to wait for each chapter. Neways enjoy the first chappie!

Krys: Chappie?

A/N: Let's just get on with the story!

The Blade breakers walked into a little beyblade corner store near Tyson's house. The store had shelves full of BBA materials like attack rings and weight disks. Tyson and Kenny were checking out some new parts for Tyson's beyblade at the back of the store. Rei and Kai were guarding the door, making sure no screaming fan girls came in asking for autographs…or worse, a kiss. Kai shivered at the thought. Max was waiting by the counter for the owner so he could pay for his parts. A girl with brown hair that came down a little lower than her shoulders came out from the back door. She wore a reed jacket that was sleeveless, a pair of red gloves that came up past her elbows, a black shirt and black baggy pants. The girl passed Max's items under the scanner. She looked up and noticed Max staring at her. She blushed and quickly looked down, trying to ignore his charming blue eyes. Another girl came out from the back door just as the first girl was passing the same item mant times under the scanner.

"Uh Li…"

The first girl, Li snapped back to reality. "Oh sorry!" she said quickly, deleting the extras with a deep blush of embarrassment

"You're really pretty" Max said with a smile, still not removing his gaze. As Li's face reddened even more, the other girl started to laugh hysterically, dropping the box she was holding. Her long tan hair flew around her.

Rei and Kai wheeled around quickly to see what the commotion was. The girl scrambled along the ground still giggling, trying to pick up the pieces she dropped. She looked up and saw Kai, she gasped and dropped the parts she just picked up. Then she dashed back behind the back door.

"You'll have to excuse Kiara…" Li snickered. She whispered in Max's ear "She's quite fond of Kai, if you know what I mean. You should see her room." Max loooked behind him at Kai. Kai and Rei stared back at the door surprised.

"Please tell me she doesn't want an autograph" Rei said leaning on the counter while Li handed Max his bag of parts.

"I don't think so." Li said, staring at Max. Max snickered. Li bent down and began picking up the parts Kiara had just dropped. Max helped her and was soon followed by Rei. Once everythingwas in the box Rei got up and met Li's gaze. For a second he could have sworn he knew her. Li looked away from him quickly and placed the box on the counter.

The Bladebreakers left the store and Kiara emerged from behind the door. She ran outside after them. Li noticed that Kiara had somethingblue cluched in her hand.

"She wouldn't" Li whispered.

Kiara caught up to them and placed her hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai wheeled around like he was going to attack someone but he relaxed somewhat when he saw Kiara.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"A match!" she demanded

"Are you out of your mind? I'll cream you" said Kai still staring at her uninterested.

"We'll see, meet me tomorrow in front of my shop.Oh and don't bring one of your annoying friends."

"Fine." sighed Kai. He was really getting tired of all these wanna be's who thought they could beat him.

A/N: So, what did ya think? R&R please!


	2. chapter2

Something Called Love 

Chapter 2

Secrets Revealed

A/N: Hey guys! Bet you didn't think I'd have the second chap. up so soon! Neways this chap. may come as a shock. Don't worry, if it's confusing you'll get it soon enough. -

That night Li stood on the bridge. She leaned against it, gazing into the water. A gentle breeze blew past her, playing playfully with her hair. A shadowy figure stood at the end of the bridge, staring at her. Li looked at the figure as it started walking towards her. As he came into view, Li gasped.

"Max! What are you doing here?" she said shocked.

"I wanted to see you again." Max replied.

Li gazed back at the water, not knowing what to say. Max leaned on the ramp beside her. "Is this what you do for fun?"

"No. I'm just thinking." Li replied

"What are you thinking about?" Max asked.

"Nothing really." Li said, avoiding Max's eyes.

"Tell me?"

Li stared at him, half annoyed, half glad that he asked but she spoke "I'm Lee...I'm Lee's twin sister."

"You don't look a thing like him, well except for your eyes."

"Yeah, I know." Said Li still staring at the water.

"Wait, what about Rei, you grew up with him didn't you? How come he didn't recognize you?" asked Max remembering when they were in her shop.

"I guess he didn't recognize me 'cause it's been at least eight years. Actually I'm glad he doesn't recognize me." Li said gazing up at him.

"I don't understand." said Max puzzled.

"Because...because I..I tried to steal his bitbeast! I was always jealous that he had gotten it and I didn't. So eight years ago, while Rei was sleeping, I took it away from him. Sadly for me though, his relationship with Drigger was too great. And Rei knew what I was doing before I was in safety. After that I was banished from the village. I came to live in Japan and met Kiara. My grandma comes once in a while to make sure we're okay."said Li finally. She looked at the ground, a tear trickled down her cheek. She felt a soft hand wipe it off. Li looked up slowly into Max's piercing blue eyes.

"It doesn't really matter now does it? You can start over, as long as you know what you have done is wrong and you're sorry." Max said, smiling at her.

"There's something else you know." Li said not breaking eye contact with him.

"Oh, what is that?" he asked.

"My real name...my real name's Aia, not Li " 

Max looked stunned for a bit but then his faced softened. He smiled at her.

"Well Aia, there's something I just want to ask you. Why'd Kiara use Li then?"

"Well, when I saw you guys come in, I told her to use Li. I couldn't risk using my real name in case it caused Rei to remember me" said Aia. She glanced at her watch and noticed what time it was.

"Oh my gosh! I got to go. Bye!" Aia said hurrying down the path. Before she was out of sight, she called back "Don't forget, I'm Li!"

A/N: Betcha' didn't see that coming did ya? And Aia seemed like such a good person too. LOL. Sorry, she is, don't worry. R&R please!

Krys: Aia, you do realize you're dissing yourself right? I mean, what kind of person does that? Making fun of themselves!

A/N: Krys! Just shut up!

Krys: : P. Oh hey guys! Sorry but you won't be seing me for a couple of chapters 'cause Aia and Kiara here didn't feel like telling about this story till about chapter 11!


	3. chapter3

Something Something Called Love

Chapter 3

Dream Come True

A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry, I'm kinda' hyper, I had too much Halloween candy. This chapter and the ones after it are gonna be funny. So enjoy!

Kiara stood in front of her shop. She waited patiently but no one was coming. She gazed at the corner and saw him coming, Kai.

"Well, well, well, you decided to show up." said Kiara trying to hide her feelings.

"Why wouldn't I? You're nothing but and amateur." said Kai.

"Really? It will only make your defeat more enjoyable" said Kiara trying to hide a smile of joy. She was trying so hard to hide her true feelings.

The two of them walked inside the shop. Kiara led him into the storage room where she had a beydish set up. They both positioned themselves for the launch.

Just then the door slammed shut. There was a loud click and it locked. Kai ran to the door and started hammering on it. It was no use. Then the lights started to flicker. Kiara gazed up at the ceiling. 'Could this be a dream?'

Next the lights went out completely, leaving the two of them in total darkness.

'I've got to be dreaming! Alone in the dark with who other than Kai!'Kiara thought, taking a deep sigh. Kai looked at Kiara through the darkness.

"What are we going to do?" Kiara asked. She started walking towards the door but tripped in the process, landing on Kai. The both of them toppled to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Kai yelled. Kiara didn't want to get of off him but she knew he wasn't hers to claim.She grunted as she got up and felt her way to the door. Kiara took out her card and slipped it into the slot. The door didn't open.

"Now what?" Kai asked leaning against the opposite wall. Kiara frowned at him and noticed light coming from above him.

"Lift me up." said Kiara.

"What?"

"Lift me up to the window!" Kiara repeated. Kai looked at her suspiciously but lifted her up all the same. Kiara scrambled through the window and made her way back into the shop. She peeked around the corner and saw the culprit. It was dark but she saw the outline of a giggling figure.

"Laugh at me will you!" yelled Kiara charging forward and headlocking the culprit and flinging him to the ground

"Tyson!?" she exclaimed.

Not really caring about Tyson's state, walked up to the door and opened it for Kai.

"I should have known." said Kai walking out.

"Help." Tyson said faintly.

"You got what you deserved ass-hole!" Kai responded walking out the front door.

"Just be glad I didn't touch you."

"Kai! Wait!" Kiara called after him.

"If you still want a battle, follow me."

Kiara's heart filled with joy. She thought he would never want to see her again after that episode. As she ran after him she passed Aia. Aia looked at Kiara's face and knew something must have happened. She rolled her eyes and made a mental note to ask her later. Kiara ran after Kai towards the BBA headquarters. She stared up at the tall building, her neck cracking as she looked up.

"How come we're here?" she asked rubbing her neck.

"I allowed to use the beydishes when I want." said Kai taking out his card. He slipped it into the card slot and the door opened.

"Yeah but who would use it in the middle of the night?" Kiara asked.

They quietly slipped into the building and walked down the hall to a room that had 6 beydishes set up. They set themselves at one of the far dishes and got ready to launch.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" they yelled in unison, launching their beyblades into the dish. The beyblades spun around the dish avoiding each other. When one attacked the other counter attacked.

"Come on Lapino! Get him!" she yelled, very determined.

"Drawnser!" Kai yelled.

Their beyblades zoomed towards each other at amazing speeds. When they collided, the impact sent their blades flying out of the dish. Kiara's landed behind her but

Kai's flew right across his body, ripping his shirt and exposing his chest! Kiara's face reddened and she fainted one the spot! 'I must be dreaming!' she thought. Kai walked over to her, "You alright?" Kiara opened her eyes to see his chest but tried to keep her eyes on his face.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm just…tired." she lied as an excuse for her black out.

"Well," kai helped her up, "I'll admit you're better than I thought."

"Huh? Oh, the match." she realized, snapping back to reality.

"If you can't remember the match, I don't suggest you walk home."

"I'm fine really-" Kiara started but slipped into the dish. Kai was ready to help her up but she was so embarrassed that she straightened herself up. "Sorry." She felt so stupid beside calm and cool Kai. Before she could embarrass herself anymore they suddenly heard typing on a keyboard somewhere down the hall to Kai's left. They hurried down the hall to find out who it was. They came to a door. The sound was coming from behind it and the door had a sign that said "Mr. Dickinson's Office" Kai pushed it open.

"Mr. Dickinson?" he asked. Mr. Dickinson looke up at them and smiled.

"Oh hello Kai, what brings you here so late at night?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" Kai asked.

"Well actually, I'm glad you are here. You see, there is this tournament in Tokyo and I was going to sign you guys up but you see, you would need at least 6 members. You see my problem?"

"I have a suggestion, why not have Kiara be part of the team? She's pretty…good" Kai said glancing at Kiara. Now Kiara was overwhelmed with joy. She jumped on him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kiara said jumping up and down.

"Yes, well that still leaves one member." said Mr. Dickinson.

"How about A…Li?" suggested Kiara.

"That depends, is she any good?" asked Kai.

"Don't worry, she's awesome!" Kiara said reassuringly.

Kiara then gave in Aia's full name, as Li. When she and Kai were about to leave there was a flash of lightning and a violent wind began to blow.

"Great," Kiara said, "I'm stuck in a large buildind with…" 'Kai' Kiara finished in her head. Kai looked at her curiously.

"With no where to sleep." she finished.

"Okay, we have three options. One, risk going out in this storm. Two, stay up all night till the storm's over. Or three, find Mr. Dickinson and find ourselves some place to sleep for the night." Kai said.

"It's already 11 'o'clock." Kiara said glancing at her watch. "And the storm could last hours, we might as well stay."

"Come on, let's go see Mr. D." sighed Kai.

They walked down the hall and opened Mr. Dickinson's door, only to find he wasn't there. After he sorted everything out with the tournament, he must have left.

"Now what do we do?" asked Kiara.

"Okay, you sleep, I'll wait til the storm lets out." said Kai. Kiara settled herself down on the carpeted floor of Mr. Dickinson's office. She tried to get comfortable but it was no use. Kai took off his scarf and handed it to her.

"Here." he mumbled.

"Thanks." Kiara took the scarf and tucked it under her head. It was so nice and warm. She soon fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Okay, that chapter was weird. Who knew Kai had a soft side.

Kiara: I knew all along. -

A/N: Right…


	4. chapter4

Something Called Love

Chapter 4

Panic and Surprise

A/N: Please R&R! Tell me what you think.

Krys: Can I please pop up now?

A/N: Hey! We're having our own problems! Wait til Chapter 11!

Kiara: Yeah!

Krys: Can't you foreshadow? Please?

Aia & Kiara: NOOO!!!

Krys: I hate you.

A/N: You hate everybody.

Aia woke up slowly from her deep sleep. The house was quiet and still. 'This isn't normal.' thought Aia. She crossed the hall and crept into Kiara's room. Her room was empty. 'Funny, if she isn't asleep she has to be making breakfast but there's no one in this house.' Aia began to panic.

"What happened to her?!" she wailed. She ran around the place trying to think of logical explanations for her absence. Just then the doorbell rang and Aia rushed downstairs to answer it. She was imaging the worst. 'What if it is the police telling me Kiara's dead or worse, what if she was raped by the maniac Kai...wait, this is Kai I'm talking about.' She opened the door and saw Kai standing there holding Kiara in his arms.

"What did you do to her?!" yelled Aia grabbing one of Kiara's arms.

"Relax! She just fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her so I brought her home myself." said Kai impatiently. Kiara opened her eyes very slowly and saw what was going on. She quickly pretended she was asleep again.

"Can you take her already? She's getting heavy to hold." grumbled Kai. He placed her on the ground and walked away. Aia grabbed a stick and jabbed Kiara.

"I'm awake damn it!" Kiara yelled.

"Well, I couldn't leave you snoozing on the porch." Aia explained.

"Oh wait...I have some good news!" Kiara exclaimed rapidly.

"Wait, wait, wait...we're part of the Bladebreakers? How did that happen?" asked Aia.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it! It was the best day of my life! First, I was stuck in the dark with him. Then he brings me to the BBA headquarters. Then his shirt rips and then he suggested me as a new member. Then there was lightning out. Then he gave me his scarf so I could sleep better." Kiara took a deep breath and sighed. Aia looked at her amazed.

"Wait! Did I tell you he carried me home?!" Kiara asked.

"No." said Aia plainly.

"Well, he carried me home!" Kiara screamed bouncing up and down. Aia was having a hard time following Kiara with her eyes. Kiara paused for a minute.

"If only I had got to keep the scarf." Kiara sighed. She stared out into space.

"Hello! Earth to Kiara!" Aia said waving her hand in front of Kiara's face. It didn't work.. Just then the doorbell rang again. Aia left Kiara in her dream world and answered it.

"Max? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ummm...Is this a bad time." Max asked blushing.

"No, why?"

Max pointed at Aia's pyjamas.

"Oops." said Aia blushing slightly.

"Anyways, I was just wondering if you wanted and have breakfast with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to!" exclaimed Aia. "One minute. Oh and watch over Miss Drooly over there."

"I heard that!" snapped Kiara. Max laughed. Aia rushed upstairs and was down in about 5 minutes.

"I'm ready." she said. "Bye Kiara!"

"Don't have to yell!"

The two of them headed down the street to the nearby restaurant.

"I just heard from Kai that you two were joining the team. That's why I wanted to talk it over breakfast." he said.

"Yeah, how did that happen anyway? Kiara was too absorbed with her dream world that she didn't give me any details."

"Kai said that both of you were joining us in the new tournament and 6 members were required. You and kiara were his first pick.." said Max opening the door to the restaurant.

"Well, how does the tournament work?" asked Aia sitting down at a table.

"It's kinda' complicated. Each member of the team goes once against someone from the other team. The winner scores a point for their team. The team with the most points advances to the next round." explained Max.

"Oh, I get it now." said Aia. The waiter came by and asked for their order. Aia and Max both recognized the voice.

"Rei!?"

"I do have to make money you know." explained Rei in a rather toneless voice. He seemed like he had to explain to about a million other people before. When Rei walked away with their order Aia leaned close to Max.

"Remember, I'm Li." she whispered. Max nodded in agreement. They ate breakfast while talking about various thing. When they finished, they paid for their order (of course) and headed for Aia's house.

"So when is the tournament?" Aia asked.

"Two days." said Max.

"Two days!?" Oh wait! Where are you staying right now? I want to get some training in before." asked Aia.

"We're all staying at Tyson's house," said Max.

"Tyson's house? I'll be right over," said Aia regretfully.

"See you later then," said Max waving goodbye to Aia. She stepped inside and sighed, she looked aaround. Kiara wasn't staring into space on the floor anymore. 'She must've gone into her room.' sighed Aia.

Aia peeked in Kiara's room and sure enough Kiara was staring at one of her many Kai posters on her wall.

"Hey Kiara...I have some news for you. We're gonna' stay at Tyson's till the tournament starts," said Aia.

"What?! Are you a mad woman?!" yelled Kiara.

"Kai will be there."

"Okay I'll go," sighed Kiara.

"Thought you'd say so," laughed Aia. She went to her room to pack. She opened her suitcase and shoved in several change of clothes, picture of her and her family, some books, her sketchbook, her pencils and her discman and cds. She waited downstairs for several minutes before Kiara finally emerged from her room, dragging several large bags.

"You brought all your Kai things didn't you?" Aia asked.

"Just some of it," lied Kiara.

"Wwll, what would you do if Kai found any of that junk?" asked Aia.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," said Kiara dashing back into her room. Aia laughed. She took some parts from the shelves and wrapped them up. Kiara came back, only carrying one bag.

"Are you ready now?" asked Aia.

"Yeah! Let's go!" said Kiara anxiously.

It took a while but they finally found Tyson's house.

"You couldn't ask for directions could you?" asked Kiara.

"Hehe..." Kenny let them in.

"Hey Kenny!"

Aas they walked in they noticed Tyson in a corner with a cast on. As soon as he saw Kiara he flinched. Kiara smiled weakly at him.

"Sorry?"

"Hey Tyson, Where are we gonna' sleep?" she asked.

"In here with the rest of us. I don't have enough tooms for everyone." Tyson said annoyed.

"Fine by me," Kiara said trying to sound disappointed but at the same time hiding her emotions. Aia reached into her bag and pulled out 5 wrapped gifts and handed one to each of the boys. Kai shrugged and left his where it was. Max and Tyson opened theirs eagerly. Rei opened his gift like a normal person. Kenny's gift was slightly larger than everyone else's because he had a load of spare parts.

"Thanks," they all said in unison.That is everyone except for Kai..

for the rest of the day they practiced their skills against each other, and Kenny came up with some new strategies. That night everyone got a matrice and put it wherever they wanted. Kiar tried to put hers beside Kai but had to move about 3 feet away. Max put his beside Aia's. Aia tried to sleep but Tyson's snoring was becoming unbearable. She looked a Max for comfort.

"You get used to it," he sighed.

A/N: Crappy ending for a chapter I know but hey. Sorry if it's a little hard to understand.

Kiara: How come I had to move 3 feet away from Kai?

A/N: 'Cause you were creepy the poor dude out!

Kiara: Was not.

A/N: God help me! Anywho...I hope you lookforward to the next chappie. See ya'!

Krys: Only 6 more chapters to go. Only...6! That's not fair!


	5. chapter5

Something Called Love 

Chapter 5

First Kiss

A/N: Hey guys! Please R&R! I need reviews!

Kiara: You need reviews?

A/N: Yes! I want to know if our fanfic is good!

Krys: It's okay…IF ONLY I SHOWED UP NOW!!! Oh, by the way, quit having sugar.

They all git up early the next morning to practice (well, except Tyson). Aia finally got a chance to test out her new beyblade design. Her new idea was to put rubber on her attack ring. It worked well against Rei's blade. It absorbed the impact of his blade and sent it right back at Rei's blade. His beyblade was sent right out of the dish. She then went against Kai, but the extreme heat of Drawnser melted the rubber. The beyvlade was reduced to nothing but sharp metal pieces. Kai had no trouble getting rid of the useless blade. Aia's blade went from the beydish to the ground in no time flat. Although, as it was sailing through the air it created a gash on Aia's arm. Aia stared at the blood dripping from her arm and looked at Kai. She held her wound and ran for the front gates.

"Kai! Why'd you have to do that?!" yelled Kiara.

"I had to show her what the problem was with her blade," said Kai indifferent. Max ran after Aia.

"Li! Are you alright?!" he called out. Aia turned around to face him. She could see the worry in his face. Her eyes slowly closed as she collapsed to the ground.

The next thing Aia knew was that she was in Tyson's romm, in Tyson's bed. Max had fallen asleep on her and she had a wet wash cloth on her forehead. No one else was in the room. It was pitch black outside. She remembered her wound and started to feel the throbbing pain in her right arm. She gazed at Max's sweet sleeping face. Just then she heard arguing outside.

"Why did you go and hurt her like that?!" Kiara yelled. "Well!? Don't you care? Don't you even want to apologize?" Kai just grunted.

"Oh…I see, tough guys don't have feelings!"

"It's no big deal, she just got a scratch."

"A scratch!?! She has a deep gash on her arm and a fever! And you say it's no big deal!?" Kiara said raising her voice.

'No way, Kiara is actually fighting with Kai. I must still be dreaming,' Aia thought.

"Hey!" Kai yelled as kiara burst into the room, making Max and Aia jump. Kiara had Kai's blade clenched tightly in her hand. She raised her arm aiming it, getting ready to throw. Aia looked at her confused.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Aia said smiling.

"Li…" Kiara said lowering her arm.

"May I _pleas _have my beyblade back?" Kai asked rather rudely.

"Just give it back to him, I'm fine, really," Aia said reassuringly. Kiara sighed and tossed Kai his blade.

"Thanks," he muttered and turned to leave.

"Wait for me!" yelled Kiara, running after him. Aia just sighed hopelessly at Kiara's change of attitude. Max gazed at her concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Aia repeated. Max climbed into Tyson's bed. He took Aia's hand in his, Aia blushed slightly.

"You know, you were out for a long time," said Max staring at her. "I was really worried."

Max moved closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. Aia was surprised. She wrapped her arms around him. As they kissed softly, Max rolled gently on top of her. Parting for air, he smiled at her. Aia pushed him onto his back. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. She slowly began falliong asleep as Max gently stroked her hair.

"I love you Aia," he whispered into the silence of the night.

In the other room Tyson was snoring loudly as usual. As hard as she might, Kiara couldn't fall asleep.

"Stupid Tyson," she mumbled as she got up and went outside for some fresh air. She sat by the pond in the backyard. As she stared into the water she began feeling bad about threatening Kai.

"Drawnser means a lot to him," she said quietly. She didn't notice Kai standing behind her. Kiara took out a picture of him and began talking to it.

"I'm not sure if I love you anymore. I mean you're really hot and all but maybe you'rre too cold-hearted for someone like me. Who am I kidding? You'll never fall in love. I can't even make you laugh…Why?"

"Because you're a crazy freak of a girl," Kai answered sarcastically.

"Ack!" Kiara screeched turning very pale while blushing at the same time (Krys: Is that even possible?). "How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"Great," she said under her breath.

"Don't take it too seriously. You're not that bad…" Kai said falling into silence.

"Really?" Kiara asked very softly.

"I'm sorry about Li…I guess I kinda take things too lightly," he admitted

"You're sweeter than usual," she commented getting closer to him. Kai stared at her. They were now nose to nose, he smiled weakly. Kiara leaned a little bit closer and that's Kai decided to pull away. This caused her to fall in the pond. She just got up and glared at him, demanding an explanation.

"I like you but not that much," he whispered then headed back to the house. Kiara stared at him leaving until she noticed that the fish thought she was food. Kiara then pulled herself out of the water and mumbled, "He could at least have helped me out."

A/N: Damn! I still can't get the stupid chapter 1 and 3 fixed! If anyone can explain how to fix, tell me, it would really help.

Kiara: Why can't you get it fixed?

A/N: Because it's my first time writing a story and I can't figure the stupid thing out!

Krys: No offense Kiara, but that was a no-brainer. If you can't figure out why Aia can't fix the fanfic well…you're just stupid.

Kiara: SHUT UP!!!

Krys: Temper, temper.

A/N: Neways, just R&R please!!

Kiara&Krys: (while trying to kill each other) Yeah and see ya next chapter.


	6. chapter6

Something Called Love 

Chapter 6

The Tournament

A/N: Hey y'all! Chapter 6 is finally here!

Krys: Finally? It only took a day to put it up.

Kiara: Yeah.

A/N: Anyways…on with the story!

The next morning everyone got onto the bus. And as usual, Rei was carrying Tyson onto the bus. Aia's arm was still bothering her but she could at least launch her blade.

"We get our own tour bus?! Cool!" Kiara exclaimed excitedly.

"It must be comfy considering we're gonna' be on it for 6 hours," explained Aia. She went to sit at the back and Max sat beside her (of course). Tyson woke up lazily and gazed around the bus.

"We're already on the bus?" he asked.

"Tyson, we've tried to set you up for over an hour," stated Kenny exasperated. The bus started moving. Kiara gazed out the window and watched Tyson's house disappear from view. Kai was sitting behind her.

Aia kept on imagining last night's events in her mind.She really loved Max more than anything. She turned to look at him. He smiled at her and she leaned on him.

Kiara looked over her bench at Kai. He stared at her. 'How could he have done that to me?' she thought. Kai smiled at her. Well it was a kinda corner of the mouth smile but it still was a smile. There was hope! Kiara sighed deeply. Meanwhile, Kenny was busy inputting Kiara's and Aia's information into his laptop.

6 hours later they arrived at the Tokyo stadium. The seven of them stared at the sheer size of the building. Mr. Dickonson was standing by the front doors, awaiting their arrival.

"Good afternoon. I'll show you to your room. The tournament doesn't start until later," he explained, leading the team to the back of the building where there was a hotel for all the teams participating. They headed for their room on the ninth floor. Each room had six single beds, a desk and a T.V. cabinet.

While everyone was settling down and unpacking, Tyson was having fun jumping from bed to bed. When he got to the fifth bed, Kiara grabbed his ankles and flung him to the ground.

"That's going to leave a mark," said Rei.

Tyson stayed on the floor, stunned while Max, Kiara, Aia and (can you believe) Kai were trying hard not to laugh. Kenny and Rei reluctantly helped Tsyon up.

"That girl's dangerous!" whined Tyson in a child-like voice.

"Shut up," Kai said annoyed. Kiara stared at him confused. Was he actually defending her or was he just really mad at Tyson? Kiara prefered the first idea.

"Okay, since we have almost the whole day off, we can---" Kenny was cut off from his speech.

"I'm going to look around!" Aia declared, leaving no room for argument.

"Me too!" agreed Kiara running after Aia.

"But we have to practice!" Suddenly they heard a yell in the hall.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry but you ran into us."

"A couple of bitches is what you are."

"Hilary!' Tyson yelled running into the hall. The other four boys sighed.

"How dare you call me a bitch when you're a whore!" yelled Kiara holding Hilary up by the collar.

"Ooooo," said all the spectators.

"Go Kiara!" Aia yelled, encouraging her friend and jumping up and down.

"Will all the team please report to the main stadium to determine the order of the battles," came a voice on the PA system. The fight was halted because the Bladebreakers left for the stadium.

A/N: Not a bad chapter but there _is_ a reason why Hilary is here.

Kiara: There is? Is it for me to beat the living life out of her? It better be.

A/N: Yeah…anyways, please review! Because if you haven't noticed, I don't have any reviews. sob


	7. chapter7

Something Called Love 

Chapter 7

The White Tigers

A/N: Yay! Chapter 7! Please R&R!

Krys: Finally, I get mentioned! If only for a brief moment, but hey, just so the world knows that I'm out there.

Kiara: Hey, wait a minute…

Krys: What?

Kiara: Nothing.

In the stadium there was full of teams gathereed everywhere talking loudly. Tyson gazed up at the board.

"Hey! We're up against the White Tigers! Our match is tomorrow," tyson exclaimed.

"What?!" yelled Aia making Rei jump.

"Yeah. Look, whoever wins this match gets to face the winner of the battle between the All Starz and the Island Waves," said Kenny.

"Blah, blah, blah and blah," said Dizzy sarcastically.

"Check out the White Tigers new members, Stan and Mike," Rei pointed out.

"And the Majestics are going against the Dark Rings. The Majestics have Krys Clearwater (Krys: Yay me!) and Sasuke Haruzima for their two new members," stated Kiara still staring at all the teams.

'Why the White Tigers first? Why?' Aia asked herself.

That night Aia sat quuietly in her bed. She looked around the room. Tyson wassnoring loudly and was taking up most of the bed so poor Kenny was curled up in a ball. Rei and Kiara were sound asleep. Kiara was hugging her kia doll. Kai looked dead sleeping the way he was (At least he _looks_ like he's sleeping). Hilary was forced to sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag. Aia looked at Maax. He couldn't fall asleep either.

"Can't sleep too?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"It's because of the match, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Aia repeated, still not looking at him. Max got up and sat beside her.

"Aia, you can't keep blaming yourself. It was a long time ago and if Rei's the person I think he is then he'll forgive you," explained Max. When Aia didn't answer he climbed back into bed.

"Max?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks," Aia said quietly. Kai opened his eyes. 'Li isn't her real name? What happened between her and Rei?' he thought to himself. He shook it off and went back to sleep.

The nextmorning everyone was excited for their first match of the tournament. Even Tyson had gotten up early to get in some practice. Aia's arm was now fully healed although she still had a mark (A/N: I know cuts don't heal that fast but you know what I mean). Hilary was still sleeping when it was time to leave so they left her there.

In the stadium the crowd was cheering. Aia blushed, she was a little nervous. Kiara on the other hand was waaving to the crowd.

"And our first two bladers are Mariah of the White Tigers and Rei from the Bladebreakers!" called out DJ Jasmine.

"So we meet again," Rei smirked. He and Mariah postioned themselves to launch.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" they yelled together.

(A/N: Okay, I really don't like writing beyblade battles so I'll just skip it and go to the winner.)

"And Rei wins the match! Earning the Bladebreakers their first point," yelled out DJ.

"Great battle," said Rei smiling. Mariah flung her arms around Rei and hugged him. He hugged her in return. Somewhere in the audience, Krys was shooting a series of death glares at Mariah. Oliver, who was sitting beside her, noticed her twitch slightly when Mariah hugged Rei. 'She doesn't…?'

It was Kiara's turn to go up. She was up against Kevin,

"3…2…1…Let it rip!"

(A/N: Skippy.

Krys: That means "okay, I don't feel like writing the battle because I'm lazy.")

"Kiara wins it for the Bladebreakers!" shouted DJ.

"I shouldn't have underestimated you," sighed Kevin.

"Next time you'll know."

Tyson was next, he was to go up against Stan.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!"

Hilary woke up all alone in the room. 'Where are they?' she asked herself. Then it occurred to her. "How _dare_ they leave me!" She got dressed and ran down the hall. She raced outside and into the stadium. Two guards were blocking the entrance to the main arena. She easily knocked them out. She ran to where the teams were battling.

"TYSON!!!" she yelled very loudly. Everyone turned to look at her. Tyson sighed, 'It was too good to last.' Stan saw thia as an opportunity to knock Tyson's blade out of the dish and he did just that. Tyson could only watch helplessly as Dragoon landed by his side.

"Hilary! Leave me alone!" Tyson shouted furiously. He picked up his blade and marched back to the bench. The White Tigers were trying very hard to hold back their laughter but failed miserably.

"Hilary! Leave NOW!!" yelled Kiara at the top of her lungs.

"Bitch! You can't tell me what to do!" retorted Hilary. (Krys: Hooo, catfight.) The guards that she had knocked out were starting to come around, rubbing their heads. They hauled/dragged/pulled Hilary out of the stadium. Tyson just slumped on the bench staring at his blade. Max looked at him sympathetically before heading to the dish for his turn, he was up against Mike.

(A/N: Maxy won!)

Kai was next and was to blade against Gary.

(Kiara: Kai won!

A/N&Krys: …Duh)

Aia gulped, it was her turn and she was against her brother. Lee gazed at Aia, she defiinitely looked familiar.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" (Krys: Again?! I'm getting tired of typing that phrase!!!)

Their blades were equal in strength, speed, balance and movements. Everytime Lee tried to attack, this girl had the perfect counter attack. He couldn't understand how she knew his style so well.

"Galeon!" Lee shouted, summoning his bitbeast.

"Ashita!" yelled Aia, a flaming cheetah appeared. "Flame Vortex!" A twister of flames engulfed Lee's blade. Galeon was shot out of the dish and was left useless beside him.

"Aia?" Lee asked, utterly thunderstruck. Aia sighed.

"It's me…" Rei got up and left.

"Well folks, you've seen it happen! The Bladebreakers advance to the next round!" exclaimed DJ Jasmine.

"It's been…so long," Lee uttered in a low voice.

"I've got to go! See ya' later Lee!" yelled Aia running out of the stadium. She saw Rei walking back to the hotel.

"Rei! Rei!" she called out. "Rei, look I never got to apologize 5 years so here it is…I'm sorry." He stared ate her, a smile crept across his face. Aia was taken aback by his sudden smile.

"You know, I can't hold a grudge. After I left the White Tigers I kinda realized that you weren't the only one who wanted Drigger," he said.

"So what have you been up to the past 5 years?" Aia asked laughing.

Kiara: Corny!

A/N: Who asked you. Besides, no one asked for your opinion.

Krys: rolls eyes

A/N: Oh…uh…Krys? I kinda made a small miscalculation when I read over our story. You don't appear in chapter 11, only in chapter 17…

Krys: What!? sobs Nooo!

A/N: It's okay…Anyways---

Krys: Aia, run and run fast.

Aia: running Please! If you like this fanfiction…Tell us! PLEASE…Review!


	8. chapter8

Something Called Love 

Chapter 8

Kidnaping and Another First Kiss

A/N: Hey y'all! Can't really tell you about this chapter because that just wouldn't be fun. Look at the title if you want a hint.

Krys: 17th chapter?

Kiara: You're still upset about that?!

Krys: How would you like to wait 9 more chapters to tell Mariah off!

A/N: Okay…I think you've said enough for today. So without further ado, chapter 8!

That night Tyson was still sulking about his lose. He couldn't believe what had happened. Kiara felt sorta sorry for him, but her pity only extended so far. It was his fault, he's the one who wanted Hilary to stay with us in the first place. Kiara shook her head, she had been staring at him for nearly 10 minutes. Hilary on the other hand was nowhere to be found. She must have left before the team could find the rope and hang her. Kenny was patting Tyson on the back.

"Don't worry Tyson, we'll come up with a perfect strategy tomorrow for the All-Starz match."

"I won't let the team down again!" yelled Tyson getting up quickly and knocking Kenny over (A/N: I like knocking people over). Everyone turned to look at him.

"At over next match, I'll show everyone what Dragoon and I can really do!" he hollered. The rest of the team went back to what they were doing, ignoring him. Tyson slumped back to the ground.

"Don't worry Tyson…You're the champion remember? You can do anything," said Kenny in a little too soothing voice. Tyson just stared at him. He got up to where Max and the others were playing cards and left Kenny by himself.

"I won!" yelled Aia happily. Kiara, Rei and Max sighed.

"You know this is the 5th time she's beaten us," said a very discouraged Rei.

"Think she's wearing lucky uunderwear?" asked Tyson.

"I don't need lucky anything to whoop your sorry asses!" said Aia laughing.

"That's it! You're on!" shouted everybody in unison. Later on they went to bed and everything was peaceful and quiet. That is, except for Tyson's loud, constant snoring. Kenny was forced to sleep on the floor once again, since Tyson had refused that he'd sleep in his bed. Kiara looked at Kenny's still lit computer screen. If anyone actually defeats the All-Starz, they'd probably be a tougher opponent. She sat up in her bed. Luckily they didn't have a match tomorrow. The next morning everyone got up in a good mood.

"Why don't we all go watch the matches today?" asked Kenny.

"Nah…" complaiined Aia, "I want to go sight-seeiing."

"Yeah it's the first time I've been in Tokyo!" exclaimed Kiara.

"I'll go with them," put in Max.

"So will I," added Rei. Kai shrugged.

"I'll go too."

"No! We have to watch the matches!" shouted Kenny but it was too late, they were already out the door.

"Well anyway, see ya'…" Tyson said quickly and tried to escape

"Not so fast Tyson! I'm not doing your homework for you!"

"That's what I was afraid of…" Tyson mumbled.

Kiara looked around, everything was so big and colorful and _big_! Aia grabbed Max's hand and dragged him down the street.

"See you tonight," Kiara called after them.

"I've got to go," said Rei and he walked down the street. Kiara turned around to face Kai. As usual, Mr. Coolwas leaning on a lamp post. She saw a grin creep across his face. She smiled back.

Kai looked at Kiara. 'She really is pretty. Did I just smile?' He saw her return the smile. 'Great, I smiled…'

(A/N: I also like the word smile!)

Just then Kai felt arms wrap around him.They held him tight and another covered his mouth. 'What the?…' He was dragged into a van and the next thing he knew, he was tied up.

"Step on it. There's a girl followiing!" ordered a husky voice to the driver. The van made a sudden jolt and was put into motion. Kai gazed out the window. He could she Kiara running as fast as she could. Kiara grabbed the bumper and tried to hold on. Her attempt failed. She fell to the ground and probably broke a couple of bones. She got up quickly and attempted to try and run after the vehicle again. It swerved around a corner, onto a street and drove out of sight. Kiara reached the street and walked down it. It was kinda like one of those old streets with the ancient mansions and such. She passed a pair of gates and turned back to peer through them. The van was there! Kiara gazed up at th emany rooms. How was she ever going to find Kai?

Kai gazed around the room. He was a captive but why was he taken here? He was more worried about Kiara. The door began to open. And could you guess who it was? I t was none other than Borris!

"What's going on?" demanded Kai. Fire blazed in his eyes.

"Relax, it's just a friendly visit," replied Borris with a smile on his face.

"You call this friendly?!! Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Well my impatient friend, we are going to extract Drawnser's power and place in the blades of the 'Demolishion Boys.' And there's nothing you can do about it," Borris said with a mocking voice before leaving.

Kiara stared at the iron gates. There was no way she could climb up something that high. 'Might as well try.' She placed her hand on one of the bars.

"Shit! They're greased!" Kiara looked up at the gates again. She took a couple of steps back and took a running leap .She grasped the bars and with all her strength, she pulled herself up over the gates. Kiara slowly crept up the driveeway and into the house. One or two guards occasionally walked by. It was only a matter of timing herself right. She slowly sneaked from hallway to hallway, slowly working her way up. Kiara got up to the third floor and noticed a door with a small window. She heard footsteps behind her and she made a beeline for the door. 'Please be the room that Kai's in!' She snuck inside without a sound and saw Kai tied up.

"Kai!!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh…not so loud," whispered Kai.

"Sorry.."

A guard walked by. Kiara flattened herself against the door so as not to be seen from the window. The guard kept on walking. Kiara then flung her arms around Kai (Krys: You could say she was taking advantage of the situation).

"Are you okay?" Kai whispered.

"I'm fine you?" (Krys: What the hell?! This isn't the time for a cheery little conversation!.)

"Can you untie me?" asked Kai. Kiara untied him hastily and gazed around the room.

"Now what…" but Kiara was off by Kai who kissed her. She wished it could have lasted longer but just then they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Kai waited patiently for the person to open the door and then knocked him out. They silently crept down the hall. A guard spotted them and the alarm went off. Now raced down the dark hallway.

"Where's the lab?" Kai asked.

"I think I saw it down over there." Kai got to the lab and swung the door open. Five scientists were crowded around his blade. Kai had no trouble knocking each of them out. He quickly grabbed his blade. 'Good, Drawnser is still safe.' Then Borris, followed by several henchmencame swarming into the room.

"Hand that over this instant!" ordered Borris and the guards approached the two of them. They were backed up against the wall, above them there was a window. One floor below there was a balcony. 'Perfect, a balcony.'

"Kiara! Get on my back now!" Kai yelled and she did as she was told. Kiara swung the window open and jumped onto the balcony a floor below. Kai did the same. They raced into the room and out into the hall. They headed fot the nearest staircase and raced for the front doors. They made it outside and had almost reached the gates when they were caught by two guardsmen.

A/N: Hate to leave it in a cliffy but hey, that's life.

Krys: I'm bored, it's always about you guys.

Kiara: So what? You'll get your parts eventually. Oh and speaking of parts, quit popping up in the middle of the chapters.

Krys: I'll show up as much as I want. : P

A/N: Anyways or should I say Neways---

Kiara&Krys: It's the same thing.

A/N: ignores them Chapter 9 should be up soon so wait til then. -


	9. chapter9

Something Called Love 

Chapter 9

Hope

A/N: Hey! Hope the last chapter didn't drive you crazy. So anyway, Chapter 9

Krys: Just 8 more chapters, just 8 more chapters.

Kiara: Oh just shut up!

Krys: But…on the verge of tears

Aia heard Kiara call back to her . "See you tonight." Aia dragged Max down the street even though he probably would have followed her. They walked together down the street hand in hand. Max spotted a beyblade store. They walked in and looked at the shelves full of beyblade parts. Aia noticed a poster for the tournament that they were in.

"Hey, how come Tyson's the only one on it!" protested Aia.

"Cause he's the world cmapion," Max sighed. After what felt like an hour, the two found themselves on a quiet street lined with mansions. Aia noticed that Max hadn't taken his gaze off her since they got on the street. Aia amiled, Max leaned closer to her. They were only inches apart.

"Ahhh!" someone screamed. Aia looked around.

"That's Kiara!" she yelled alarmed and ran down the street, Max close behind. She passed a pair of gates and then walked back. There was Kiara and kai being held by two strong guards. They were struggling to get free.

"Aia help us!" yelled Kiara once having spotted Max and Aia. They both took out their blades and snapped them into their launchers. They lauched at exactly the same time and both blades hit the same guy. The man instantly let go of Kiara, howling in pain. The two beyblades zipped back to their owners. Kiara looked at the man holding Kai and kicked him very hard in the…ahem. He too howled in pain holding his…you get the idea. Kai and Kiara raced to the gates and climbed over them. Then all four of them ran as fast as they could out of there. When they were well enough away, Kiara collapsed onto the ground. Only now did she realized the pain in her right arm. She looked up at Kai and squinted (Krys: Why?). He then helped her stand up and then picked her up in his arms. Kiara was a little surprised by this but made no complaint. He began carrying her back to the hotel. When they were far enough away from Max and Aia, Kai tightened his grip on Kiara, embracing her.

"Thank you," he whispered softly kissing her forehead. Kiara couldn't help but grin.

Aia and Max watched Kai and Kiara disappear down the street.

"Want to go for one last walk before we head back?" asked Max hopefully. Aia nodded her head. They walked through the streets till they came to the park. They saw the bridge and there were two figures on it. Aia gasped, they were Mariah and Rei. They watched attentively. They saw Rei take out Mariah's bow, letting her hair fall around her face and shoulders. He brushed some hair away from her face, allowing him access to her mouth. He kissed her, sunset behind them. Mariah wrapped her arms around Rei's neck, carresing him. Aia turned around.

"It's not very proper to spy," she commented to Max before heading back to the hotel. Max looked at her not knowing what to say but Aia smiled broadly at him.l

"It's nice to see them together," was her only reply.

Krys: eye twiching Do you know how hard it was for me to type this stupid chapter?! I hate this chapter!

A/N: sigh Don't mind Krys, she has some isuues---

Krys: I do not had issues!

A/N: Anyway, we never told you guys what the characters clothes looked like. Well…

Max: blue star shirt from season 2, sweater around waist and pants from season 3.

Rei: season 3 outfit.

Kai: season 1 shirt, season 3 jeacket, season 1 pants and scarf.

Tyson: season 3 oufit.

Kenny: season 1 outfit.

Kiara: green shirt with no sleeves, long green gloves that have a little hole at her wrist and jeans.

Krys: well, you'll just have to wait (Krys: HEY!!).

Aia: reread first chapters if you don't remember.


	10. chapter10

Something Called Love 

Chapter 10

Kai and…Kiara?

A/N: If you can't tell, Kiara wrote most of this chapter. She's very good with romantic stuff, especially if it includes Kai.

Krys: So, on the description you said that Tyson was with Hilary _and_ Kenny. How the hell does that work?

Kiara: You'll see.

A/N: Please R&R! Review! Review!

Max opened the door to their hotel room and allowed Aia to go in front of him. Kai and Kiara weren't there and Tyson's was crouched down in a corner. His head was cradled in his hands and it sounded like he was whimpering.

"So, who won?" asked Max, trying to sound cheerful.

"The All-Starz," Kenny said from behind Max. He still didn't look up at him. Aia squatted down next to Tyson. He looked really scared.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He's gay," whispered Tyson, pointing a finger at Kenny. (A/N: Not the finger, _a_ finger.)

"What!?" Max and Aia cried out together. Kenny looked at them.

"It's nothing, don't worry…hehe…we were just sharing jokes…" said Kenny waving his hands in the air.

"He told me during the match…"

Flashback

Kenny was tapping on his keyboard. Tyson was cheering for the All-Starz. Kenny looked at him.

"Tyson…"

"Yeah Chief, what?" asked Tyson.

"I…I…"

"What?"

"I…I…love you," Kenny whispered. Tyson jumped back in surprise. He stared at Kenny and then took off for the hotel.

End of Flashback

Max looked at Kenny who was sitting on the bed. 'It will never work,' he thought to himself. Aia rolled her eyes, 'Great, now we have tyson's problems to deal with.' Kiara entered the room with bandages around her arm and chest. Kai was following close behind her so she didn't fall.

"Kiara!" Aia exclaimed.

"Before you go crazy, I'm fine," Kiara said.

"What about tomorrow's match?" Max asked. 'Shit,' Kai swore in his head. He had obviously forget.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll just go and practice with Kai," said Kiara leaving. Before Kai followed her, he noticed Tyson in the corner.

"What…"

"Don't ask," sighed Aia. Kai then followed Kiara outside.

"Aia…don't you think your friend should be resting?" asked Max.

"I know Kiara and I'm sure that there would be no stopping her," Aia sighed once again. She wrapped her arms around Max's neck. She kissed his heavenly lips (Krys: 'Heavenly lips'? What next? 'Mesmerizing eyes'?) and stared into his eyes.

"Excuse me but I think I've had enough romance for one day!" Tyson complained, Aia stuck out her tongue at him. Rei walked into the room rather red in the face. (Kiara: And we all know why don't we? Krys: twitch twitch) Kenny was sitting on Tyson's bed and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Tyson was rocking back and forth in the corner and Aia had her arms wrapped around Max. (Krys: Talk about an awkward situation.)

"I won't ask if you don't," Rei said. Aia pulled herself away from Max. She settled herself in front of the T.V. Max soon joined her.

Kiara pulled out her launcher. She rocked dangerously. She almost fell over but Kai caught her.

"Are you sure you can blade tomorrow?" he asked concerned.

"I won't let the team forfeit!" she yelled determindly. She let him hold her up. She tried to lauch but the pain in her arm was unbearable.

"I can't," she cried holding back tears.

"Here, let me help," Kai said holding her arm steady. She launched again and this time her beyblade spun around the dish.

"That was great but I can't hold you during the match," he said. He then let Kiara try on her own. She kept her arm steady while she launched. It was a good launch but it only had half the power of her usual launches.

"Thanks," she said smiling at Kai.

"I didn't do anything," he said modestly. After a few more practices her strength started to return. She flexed her arm and winced in pain.

"I think I should rest for a while," she said. Kai took one of Kiara's hands in his and stared at her. He began leaning closer to her. Kiara's heart started racing.

"TYSON! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BED!" Aia yelled. Everyone looked out their windows. Kiara sighed, 'Almost.' Kai led her back to the hotel room to find out what happened. They almost go to their room when Tyson raced out of the room closely followed by Aia who was holding a baseball bat.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Tyson wailed.

"Shut up bastard!" Aia screamed. Kai and Kiara peered onto the room cautiously. Kenny was obviously preteneding to be asleep because who can sleep through a yell like that? He was in Tyson's bed. Max and Rei were whispering to each other. Rei nodded in agreement to something and then he turned towards Kai and Kiara.

"What was that all about?" asked Kiara.

"Tyson tried to sneak into Aia's bed. Guess he didn't know she had a baseball bat handy," said Max smiling.

"Why'd he do it in the first place?" asked Kai.

"Stop talking behind my back! I know you know!" Kenny yelled leaving the room. Kiara and Kai stared at him surprised, not knowing what the hell he was talking about. Rei and max gave each other uncomfortable looks.

"What's going on?" Kiara asked.

"Kenny's…g…gay," said Max, uncomfortable with using the word. Kai looked at him bewildered. He rolled his eyes, why should he care about Tyson's stupid problems?

"Let's just get some sleep," he muttered and the others listened to him. Aia came back panting. Tyson came after her cautiously. He noticed Kenny was gone from his bed and jumped into it eagerly. The next morning Kenny was nowhere to be seen. He seemed to have totally disappeared.

"Where is he?" asked Rei.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we won't be seeing him for a while.

"We still need the information on the All-Starz team," said Aia.

"Tyson, why do you have to be so mean?!" yelled Kiara.

"What?! I'm straight!" Tyson yelled. "I like Hilary!" Aia and Kiara looked at him in disgust.

"Well, she's certainly your type! Bitchy!" Kiara yelled. Tyson turned his back on them. He proceeded to head off to the stadium. Max and Rei sighed. Kai looked at Kiara.

"Are you alright?"

"Good as new," said Kiara smiling. The rest of the team left for their next match.

A/N: Who knew Kenny was gay?

Kiara: Well, you kinda wrote it in the description.

Krys: Just 7 more chapters!

Kiara: You know what?! You're really starting to get on my nerves!

Rei: Leave her alone! 

Krys: Rei!!

Kiara: rolls eyes Kai!

Kai: What?

Kiara: Tell Krys to shut already!

Krys: Rei help me! Rei? looks around for Rei

Kai: evil laugh

Krys: Come on! I dare you.

Kai: all of a sudden uneasy

Max: Stop! Please?

A/N: Okay I think these people have issues!---

Kiara and Krys: We'll just let that one slide…

A/N: Anyways, please review. Bye…see ya next chapter.


	11. chapter11

Something Called Love 

Chapter 11

All-Starz

A/N: I just got these really cool earrings that hold onto your earlobes on the top of your ears. And then they come down around the bottom. They're really cool and I love them!

Kiara: Why are you talking about earrings could you remind me?

Krys: Yeah, seriously.

A/N: Who cares! And I never asked for your opinions. Anyways, please R&R!

The crowd was cheering in the stadium. The two teams entered from opposite ends. Emily stared at Max and blushed. Aia stuck her tongue out at her and hugged Max's arm.

"Hi Max!" came a voice from the other side. Max waved to his mother but she didn't notice. He slumped down beside Aia.

"Welcome! We would like to start this match with Rei and Eddy!"(Rei won)

Then it was Aia's turn against Emily.(Aia won)

Then it was Kiara's turn against Steve.(The pain was starting to get to her and she lost)

Next it was Kai against Micheal.(Sadly (A/N: Not) Kai lost. He looked like he was distracted by something. (A/N: I wonder what?)

Max was next. He was going against Rick.(Max won! (A/N: jumps up and down)

Now it was the final match. Tyson vs….the new member Allisa.(Tyson won yawns, no biggie)

The crowd was in an uproar. Tyson waved his hands.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all---acckk!" Tyson yelled who was being pulled by the collar by Kiara. Rei spotted Kenny in the crowd.

"Hey, there's Kenny!" he yelled.

"Hi Kenny!" yelled Max waving to him. Kenny tried to run for it but he bumped into Kai.

"Going somewhere?" asked Kai.

"What's wrong kenny?" Tyson asked. Everyone glared at him.

"What?!"

"Kenny!" Aia called out racing up the stairs to catch up to him.

"Kenny, listen, Tyson's not gay, he likes Hilary but we need you. You're the brains on the team. Who are we gonna' go to for advice?" she asked. Tyson stood behind Aia.

"Yeah, what she said." Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Look, we are going to forget thath all of this ever happened if you come back…" Kiara said persuasively.

"You know I can't stay away from you guys!" said Kenny laughing. "And besides I think you guys really need me. Kai, the way you were blading was terrible." Kai grunted, not approving the criticism.

"Good to have you back," he muttered.

A/N: sob Short chap!

Krys: So? One more chapter closer to me!

Kiara: That's it! You're seriously getting on my nerves!

Krys: lets out a deep sigh Anyway, next chapter will be up a.s.a.p.

A/N: Hey!! I'm supposed to say that and please…Review!!


	12. chapter12

Something Called Love 

Chapter 12

Night of Romance

A/N: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! And I wrote it! Not Kiara! Muahahahahahaha!!

Kiara: Okay, let's just leave her alone for a while…

Krys: Hey moron! Finish writing your so-called romance chapter…NOW!!

Kiara: I'm with Krys, hurry up!

A/N: Fine, on with the chapter.

Max was looking out on his balcony. Aia slowly opened the dorr and joined him.

"Full moon tonight," she said, staring at the orb looking back at her.

"Yeah," Max sighed. He still didn't raise his head.

"You okay?" asked Aia.

"It's just…It's like Mom doesn't care about anymore. It's like whenever she sees me she's too busy to talk. I never get to see her and she spends all her time with her team," said Max letting out all his frustration. Aia was surprised. This was the first time she ever saw him like this.

"Maybe if you just talk…"

"No! That's it, she doesn't have time for me!" yelled Max

"Max, calm down. It was her research, I bet you'll see her a lot more after the tournament," said Aia trying to cheer Max up. She didn't get to finish when Max grabbed her and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Aia asked when Max had finally released her.

"For cheering me up. Oh hey, come with me," said Max taking Aia's hand and leading her down the fire escape. He lead her to a field. Bushes surrounded them everywhere.

"Where are we?" asked Aia.

"Wait, look," Max said shaking some bushes and a million or so fireflies filled up the night sky.

"Wow…This is so amazing!" Aia exclaimed in awe at the flickering lights. Max wrapped his arms around Aia, pulling her close. She felt his lips press against hers as she returned the kiss. When they parted, Max couldn't help but smile.he laid himself down on the soft, cool grass. Aia sat down beside him, still gazing at the lights. She turned her attention on Max who had his eyes closed. She pounced on him just like a cat and made him jump in surprise.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Wake up call,' giggled Aia.She laid herself down on max. He softly kissed her again, she placed her arms around his neck.

"So, you still upset?" Aia asked.

"Not anymore." Max pushed her over gently so that she was lying next to him on her back. An evil grin crept across Max's face. He began to tickle her to death (Krys: 'Tickle'?). He made sure that Aia was trapped beneath his body though. She burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Stop…it…please!" she managed to say betweeen bursts of hysterics.

"You wasn't more?" Max asked evily.

"No," Aia said, finally regaining control. "Now it's payback." He got up quickly and tried to make a run for it but Aia grabbed his shirt. Max decided to loose the shirt and he took off across the field.

"Hey! That's cheating!" she yelled after him. Since Aia ran faster than him, when she finally caught up to him she pounced on him again. They both toppled to the ground. Aia decided to spare him but she still had him pinned beneath her. She then reluctantly let him roll over onto his back before she settled herself on top of him…again. He brushed some hair away from her face, staring into the depths of her amber eyes. Aia laid her head down on Max's chest, listening to his heart.

"I love you," she whispered allowing Max to stroke her soft, dark brown hair.

Kiara walked out onto the balcony. She could have sworn seeing them come out here. She heard the door open behind her and she turned to see (drum roll please) Tyson! Kiara rolled her eyes. 'What does he want?' She ignored him as usual. Rei walked out onto the balcony too but awkwardly pushed Tyson into Kiara. She had just turned to see Tyson land right on her, inbetween her breasts! He gave an evil grin before placing his hand on her other breast. Kiara let out a cry of fury. 

"Get off me you pervert!" she shouted, slaping tyson right across the face. Rei went completely red.

Aia heard Kiara's yell.

"I think we should go see if she's okay," sighed Aia. When they got back to the room, Kiara wacked tyson on the head with the baseball bat, effectively knocking him unconscious.

"You're next master mind!" she yelled turning on Rei. Aia grabbed the bat from Kiara's hand, stopping her.

"What wrong with you?" Aia asked.

"Why don't you ask him!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Well, you're not the one who's gonna' have nightmares tonight!' Kiara shouted.

"What did Rei and Tyson do?" asked Max.

"You don't want to know," Rei said.

"Let's just say Tyson has a sick mind and Rei didn't help matters," shouted Kiara.

"Sorry I asked," muttered Max. The Kai opened the door.

"What happened here?" he looked from Rei's flushed face to Kiara's disgusted expression to Tyson, unconscious the floor. "Never mind, I don't want to know." Tyson suddenly began to wake up. Kai grabbed the baseball bat in Aia's hands and knocked him back out.

"At least we'll sleep well tonight," he muttered getting into his bed.

"Kenny, I guess you'll take Tyson's bed tonight," Kiara said. Everyone drifted off to sleep and actually had a nice and peaceful night without Tyson's snoring.

A/N: Sooooo? What ya' think?

Krys: I hated it…

A/N: I wasn't asking you!

Kiara: It was funny, except for my part.

Kai: eye twitching, grabs baseball bat and runs after Tyson

Tyson: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

A/N: 'Great' Anyway, R&R. Chiao!


	13. chapter13

Something Called Love 

Chapter 13

Alarm Clock Trouble

A/N: Hey everybody! Chapter 13 was supposed to be up a while ago but I became lazy..

Krys: Don't let it happen again…or else.

Kiara: You're slowiing down the process.

Krys: Yeah! I want to be in the story too ya' know!

Kiara: You're already in it!

Krys: Not yet, I'm not.

A/N: Why are they always fighting? sighs Anywho…please review!

BI-BIP! BI-BIP! BI-BIP!

"Ahhhh!" everyone screamed. Kai zoomed into upright position only to get hit in the face by a pillow. Kiara shouted in surprise and sent the pillow she was holding flying into Kai's face. Rei rolled and fell off his bed. Max, who had the bed beside the alarm clock, flew from out of his bed in surprise. He slowly raised up his hand and turned the demonic thing off. Aia let out a sigh of relief and Tyson…well, Tyson didn't really wake up.

"Are you alright?" Aia asked Max.

"I'm fine, just startled," Max said, still flat on the hotel floor.

"Okay! Who's the idiot who put the damn alarm clock on full blast!? And I know it's not Tyson because he was knocked out!" Kai yelled. Rei suddenly realized that he was that idot (Krys: Hey!). he had accidently done it when he was turning it on. Kiara glared at Rei's guilty face. She raised up two fingers and mouthed the words 'strike two'. Tyson, who by now was fully awake came over and grabbed Kiara's bra.

"Tyson!" she yelled but Tyson had already scurried into the bathroom. Max looked at the clock.

"We're going to be late!" he yelled in alarm. Kiara walked up to the closed bathroom door and started hammering on it.

"Tyson! Get out of there! We need the bathroom!" she yelled to him. After they finished changing they raced off to the stadium. They made it just in time. Kenny was panicking because Dizzy wouldn't upload fast enough.

"C'mon Dizz!"

"I'm going as fast as I can chief," said Dizzy. The Bladebreakers match was against the Saint Sheilds. Max decided to go first, his oppnent was Meriam. (Max won!)

Aia went next but lost against their new member Sabrina.

"How can you loose!? You threw off the plan!" Kenny yelled, frantic.

"What plan?" asked Aia.

"The plan to win?"

"Relax, it's just one lose," said Max, Rei left before Kenny got on his case. Rei was against Joseph. (Sadly, Rei lost)

Now Kenny was really panicking.

"Ahhh! We're gonna' loose!" he shouted.

"Don't worry chief, I'm gonna' win it for us all," said Tyson. He stepped up to the dish. His oppnent was Ozuma. (Tyson won)

It was supposed to be Kiara next but Kai took her place.

"Kai! What are you doing?!" yelled Kenny.

"I think the alarm clock thing is getting to him," muttered Aia. Kai was against Dunga and he trashed Dunga's stupid Vortex Ape (Kiara: Yay!).

"Kiara went up next, quite confident. Her oppnent was…Daichi? (Kiara won)

"And the Bladebreakers win again!" DJ yelled out. Kiara was really proud of herself. Daichi was nothing but a talker. Kai smiled at her, showing a little affection. He tried hard to hide it then he bean to blush. 'What's wrong with me?' Other than Kiara, Rei noticed Kai blush too. 'I hope I did not just see what I thought I did.' Aia hugged Max in a crushing embrace.

"Just three more matches and the tournament is ours!"

"Uh,…Aia? You're crushing me!"

"Sorry!"

A/N: Not a very exciting chapter but it was pretty good. I like the beginning.

Krys: sob Why did it have to be Rei?

Kiara: He's the only one we could think of.

Max: My ears still hurt from that!

A/N: When I was rereading the fanfic I realized that I forgot to tell you what the hotel room looks like. Whrn you come in the door there are 4 beds on the left side and 2 beds on the right along with the t.v.cabinet, then the desk and finally the bathrooom. Anyway, happy reading, bye.


	14. chapter14

Something Called Love 

Chapter 14

Kai's, no so his, Fantasy

A/N: Kiara wrote this chapter but I probably didn't have to tell you that.

Kiara: Kai! Kyaa!

Krys: Oh boy…

Kiara: You're not any better!

Krys: True but…oh well, who cares.

A/N: Enjoy the chapter!

That night Kai went for a walk. He had to sort out his thoughts. He knew he liked Kiara but he didn't know to what extent. The feelings he had for her were only getting stronger each day. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. He heard footsteps coming from behind him. He knew who it was and turned around to face Kiara, her emerald green eyes staring at him. Kai extended his arms and wrapped them around her, holding her in a tight embrace. Kiara felt her's, as well as Kai's, heart race. She felt his breath get closer to her as he moved closer to her. Then, she felt his lips lock with hers. Kiara couldn't explain the feelings that she felt. She held Kai tight in her arms. She brushed some of his hair away so she could look into his eyes. She couldn't help but place her hand on his cheek and gently stroke it. Kai placed his hand over hers and put it around his neck. Kiara kissed him sweetly, wanting more. His arm around her kept her safe from the cold. He then suddenly broke away from the hug. He beckoned her to follow him. When they went through the fifth or sixth alley, vines covered the brick walls. Sunflowers were blooming everywhere. Kiara took some of Kai's scarf and wrapped herself in it.

"Why'd you take me here?" she asked.

"I…like it," he said sitting down on a garden swing.

"Why?"

"I…like to watch the sunflowers," he said. (Krys: trying to muffle laughter Hahahaha!!!!!!! Kiara: Hey! Just keep typing! Krys: I'm sorry, I can't help it. You'll have to give me a few minutes. It's so funny that I can't even type it---hahahaha!!! A/N: sighs Well there you have it. The Krys and Kiara show. Those two are utterly hopeless)

"Why are you so interested in sunflowers?" Kiara asked again. Kai took a deep sigh. (Krys: Oooh! A confession! Kiara: Shut up! A/N: Quit cutting off the chapter!)

"They remind me of you I guess. But…I wouldn't need them if I could have the real thing."

"Kai…that's got to be the corniest thing I've ever heard," said Kiara not buying a word of it.

"I agree," he laughed leaning back in the swing. Kiara kissed his neck before laying herself on his chest.

Max and Aia walked out of their room.

"Come on Aia. I got something to show you," Max said pulling her down the hall.

"What is it?" Aia asked. She couldn't think of what it could be. (A/N: Actually neither could I because Kiara left in a tough spot. It took me 2 hours just to think of and idea.)

"Can I open my eyes now?" Aia asked for the zillionth time.

"Okay, open them!" Max said. She opened her eyes and saw an amusement park. It was held in honor of the tournament.

"Later, promise me we'll go on the ferris wheel?" he asked.

"Promise." The both of them looked across the park and a couple of kids asked for autographs. Aia and Max signed autographs for all the little kids. 'Kiara would love this,' Aia thought to herself. She then felt a tug on her shirt. She turned around and saw a little blond boy staring at her.

"Oh! You're so cute!' said Aia ruffling up his hair.

"Why'd you change your name at first? Aia is nice," asked the little kid.

"Oh, well let's just say I needed to hide for a little while," said Aia answering his question. He nodded and left. Max checked his watch. 'The fireworks are gooing to start soon.'

"Aia, the ferris wheel?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah, we'd better go," she replied smiling to the little kids.

"Aia! Wait!" came a child's voice. Aia turned and saw a little girl running towards her. She was waving a pen and paper.

"What is it? Want an autograph?" Aia asked. The little girl nodded vigorously"What's your name?" she asked taking the pen and paper from the girl.

"Christine." While Aia was using Max's back to write on, Christine continued talking.

"You know, I want to go to a beyvlade tournament and all that stuff when I'm older. I want to be just like you Aia!" Aia smiled to her sweetly and handed her the paper.

"Thanks!"

"Hold on." Aia reached into her pocket and pulled out one of her old blades. She gave it to Christine. "Practice hard." Christine stared at the new beyblade in her little hands.

"Thank you so much!" Christine cried huggina Aia before running off to enjoy therest of the amusement park. Max smiled at Aia. The two of them got in line for the ferris wheel. When they got on they were just in time to watch the fireworks.

"It's beautiful," Aia whispered in awe. She wrapped her arms around Max's neck.

When they got back to their hotel room, everyone was already asleep but Rei, Kiara and Kai still weren't there.

"Hope they haven't gotten themselves into trouble," Max said. Rei, they guessed was with the White Tiger team and who knew where Kai and Kiara were

"So tell me about yourself," said Kai calmly.

"I'm a crazy blader that's been talking to pictures of you and sells beyblades," she said grinning at him.

"That's not what I meant. I mean your family, have any siblings?"

"I have a big brother but I haven't seen him for at least 5 years." Kai opened the door and let Kiara step through. The first thing that she noticed was Tyson sleeping in HER bed. Kiara tried to get him out from under the covers but it had no effect. Kai who was watching all this silently laughed at her. Kiara then walked over to Aia's bed.

"Aia…" she said, poking the sleeping figure.

"Hn?"

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Why?" Aia looked at Kiara's bed. "Never mind, hop in." said Aia. A few minutes later Aia found herself pinned down by Kiara and Kiara's hand was in her face. Aia pushed her hand away only to get slapped.

"That's it," Aia mummbled getting out of her bed. "Max…"

"Mm?"

"Move over." Aia got into Max's bed and settled in. Rei walked into the room. He noticed Tyson sleeping in Kiara's and Kenny in Tyson's. 'We really need to get him a mattress,' thought Rei to himself.

A/N: Another chapter done.

Krys: Only…

Kiara&A/N: We know! Just 3 more chapters!

Krys: Yay!

A/N: Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Just to let you guys know, I don't have a computer and neither does Kiara. Krys on the other hand has one, wait actually she has 2 of them. That's irrelevant, I usually ask her to type the chapters and I put them up at the public library. But seeing as it's winter, it's alittle too cold too walk to the library so I have to ask Krys if she can put them up. I can't guarauntee anything though.

Krys: Hey! You're not one to talk!

A/N: Oops…hehe…

Krys: Yeah, you can count on me unlike some people. sideways glance at Aia

A/N:…Thanks and keep reviewing!


	15. chapter15

Something Called Love 

Chapter 15

Breakfast with the Girls

A/N: Okay, for any of you who hate Mariah (like Krys) you probably won't like this chapter as much as everyone else. It's still a good chapter and more Kiara than anything else.

Kiara: Yay me!

Krys: Hey that's my line! Give it back!

A/N: _deep_ sigh This is getting old…--

Kiara&Krys: No one asked for your opinion!!

A/N: Happy reading to all of you!

Next morning Kiara woke up early. Everyone else was still asleep. 'The match isn't until later, might as well and go get some breakfast.' Then she remembered she was in Aia's bed. She looked around for Aia and found her. There she was in Max's bed with his arms wrapped around her. Kiara went down to the dining hall for breakfast. She spotted Meriam and Mariah sitting at a table in the back and decided to join them.

"Hey Kiara!" said Meriam happily.

"Kiara, did you really try and knock Rei out?" Mariah asked.

"Uh…kinda…um…but I didn't!" said Kiara

"Why did you try and do something like that?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Probably too embarrassed," Kiara muttered.

"What did he do?"

"I don't want to talk aboout it but Tyson's sick!" yelled Kiara stuffing one of Meriam's bagles in her mouth.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Kiara shrugged at Meriam's retort.

"Oh well, mine now." Aia and Max appeared holding hands. They looked like they were trying hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" the three girls asked together.

"You'll see," Aia said winking. A somewhat sleepy Kai came down for breakfast. He had face paint all over his face. Everyone burst into uncontrollable hysterics.

"Now what?" Kai asked.

"Don't…look…in…mirror!" Kiara said laughing her head off.

"Looks like someone was having fun with your face paints," Mariah laughed. Kai went back upstairs then came back with Tyson being held up by his shirt.

"Don't you dare touch my stuff again!" Kai yelled tossing Tyson across the room.

"Stupid bastard…" Tyson muttered under his breath. Rei came down with Kenny.

"You shouldn't have done that," Rei advised shaking his head. He then sat himself beside Mariah and kissed her forehead. (A/N&Kiara: trying to hold Krys back No! Krys! Don't bust the computer! Don't burn the rough copy either! Krys: Muahaha! Die! A/N&Kiara: gulp uh oh…) Meriam stuck her tongue out at them. She suddenly realized that Tala was staring at her, making Meriam blush a littlt. Kiara went upstairs to see if Kai was alright. Kai, as she found out, was in the bathroom rubbing his forehead. Obviously trying to get the paint off.

"Stupid Tyson. Doesn't he know this paint's waterproof!?" Kai mumbled.

"You okay?" asked Kiara.

"How would you like to have a nice purpple flower on your head?!" She then pulled out some of her makeup remover from her bag.

"Here,this might help." After a while the paint finally came off but Kai had nice red patches on his forehead and cheeks from rubbing so hard.

"Happy now?" Kiara asked.

"I smell like perfume." Kai took out his blue face paint and began reapplying it. Kiara stared at him.

"That's very distracting," Kai said looking at her through the mirror.

"Is there anytime you don't wear that?"

"School." Kai was half finished. Then he turned around and backed Kiara up against a wall. He smirked at her and blocked off her escape on both sides. Kai kissed her neck gently and wrapped his arms around her. Kiara laid her head on his shoulder. Tyson walked in.

"Kai…" Kiara began.

"Whoa! I didn't know you teo were seeing each other!" exclaimed Tyson. Kai gave him two fatal looking death glares.

"Two death glares! You must be serious about her!" yelled Tyson.

"Get the fuck out!" shouted Kai.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Tyson said throwing his hands in the air. Kai sighed, he looked back to where Kiara was.

"Kiara?" He asked looking around for her. He stopped looking and stood straight. Kai knew Kiara was behind him. Kiara untied his scarf and put the soft material around her neck. She placed her hands on Kai's shoulders and kissed the back of his neck. He pulled her out in front of him. Kiara pulled the scarf up a bit and gave him a familiar cold stare.

"Haha," he said sarcastically. Kiara laughed as she kissed his cheeks. Kai pressed his lips against hers, holding her waist as she rested her arms on his. He opened his mouth a little wider, inviting her in but she broke away instead. She wasn't quite ready for that. Instead she leaned on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked

"I'm fine," Kiara reassured him burrowing herself deeper into his chest. (Krys: Is that even possible?) She remembered when she tried to kiss him by Tyson's pond. It was certainly the opposite now. Kiara gazed up into Kai's face. He smiled down at her.

A/N: Kawaii. (cute)

Kiara: Isn't that sweet.

Krys: Almost there.

Rei: Krys, we'd better go.

Kiara: Get back here! !&#$!!!!

A/N: Sorry, we are having some minor technical difficulties so we'll see you next chapter!


	16. chapter16

Something Called Love 

Chapter 16

23's a Crowd

A/N: Okay, this chapter is weird so don't ask.

Krys: My chapter's next!

A/N: Where's Kiara?  
Krys: Who cares?

A/N: Enjoy the chapter.

The teams stepped into the stadium. The Psycics and the Bladebreakera both took their seats. Kiara kept on looking nervously into the stands.

"What's wrong?" Kai whispered.

"Nothing," Kiara replied, getting up. She was to go first against Gordo. (Again I'm skipping the whole battle phase. Kiara won.) Kiara sat back down with her team. Aia was against Zeo. (Aia won) Next it was Kai vs. Gouki. (Kai won, no surprise there) Then it was Rei against Salima. (Rei won) Max vs. Jim (Max won) Tyson vs. Kaine. (Tyson won) All the Bladebreakers won! Kai grunted at the team cheering.

That night the girls decided to have a little sleepover to celebrate. They completely took over the White Tiger's room. The guys were forced to stay in the Bladebreakers room. Tyson was jealous of the girls so he decided to have his own sleepover. He invited all the guys from the All-Starz, White Tigers, Saint-Shields and Psycics teams. There were 23 guys crammed into one room (A/N: Tyson wasn't too bright). He was fighting with Daichi over the last cookie when they heard a voice.

"23 guys in one room. What will happen next?" It was the kind of voice that comes out of nowhere like one of those sci-fi movies.

"What said that?!" yelled Tyson.

"Who is gay and who is straight?" said the voice once again. Everyone loooked at each other. Kenny's face went beet red. Lee, who didn't want to be there in the first place went out onto the balcony for some fresh air. (A/N: Imagine being stuck in a room with 23 guys) Oliver walked by the Bladebreaker's room, 'Aren't they supposed to be training for tomorrwo's match?'he asked himself before proceeding down the hall. Meanwhile, in the White Tiger's room the girls were laughing away. They were playing truth or dare.

"Okay Kiara, truth or dare?" asked Mariah.

"Truth."

"Have you kissed Kai yet?" Meriam asked.

"How did you know I was with Kai?!"

"C'mon…I doesn't take a genius. Tell us!  
"Yes," whispered Kiara. Sabrina and Emily wanted nothing to do with them so they were playing cards. Kiara glared out at the girls in front of her. "Allisa, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Allisa bravely.

"I dare you…To kiss Tyson!!"

"Ewwwwwww!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Hey shut up in there!" yelled someone in the room beside them.

"I'm not going to do it!" protested Allisa, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Allisa doesn't have to do it. It's only a game," said Sabrina defending the blond.

"Kiara, who were you looking for in the stands?" asked Aia, changing the subject.

"My brother," Kiara sighed. "He said he'd come.He never actually keeps his word."

"Kiara, where are you?" came a voice in the hall.

"Kovu?" Kiara asked opening the door and she saw her brother standing there.

"Kiara!" said the tall boy, he was slightly older than Kiara but had the same tan hair and bright green eyes. Kovu wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"I said I'd be here didn't I?" he said smiling. Aia stared at him. He reminded her of Kai.

"So, how's my kit?" asked Kovu ruffling up Kiara's hair.

"I told you to stop calling me kit!" yelled Kiara.

"I said shut up!" yelled someone in the other room.

"I'm going back to my room," said Sabrina yawning.

"Us too," said the other girls, just as tired.

"Coming?" asked Aia to Kiara.

"In a minute."

"Okay!…Everybody out!!" yelled Aia openeing the door to her room. She glanced at the faces of the guys.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's a weird voice…" said Tyson.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself," said Kovu from behind Aia. The guys left grumbling.

"Who's he?" asked Rei.

"My brother."  
"So he's your brother," said Kai sitting on his bed. Aia plopped herself on her own bed. Kenny was staring at Tyson. Tyson moved back a little and whacked him on the head with the baseball bat. Kenny fell to the floor with a thud.

"TYSON!!"yelled Kiara, Aia and Rei together.

"What? He was creeping me out," he protested. Kiara sighed and stared at her brother.

"Are they always like that? I thought the world champion would be a little more…civilized?" said Kovu confused. "Anyways, I got to go. See ya kit."

"I told you…oh forget it!"

" 'kit'?" asked Kai.

"Nickname from when we were kids," said Kiara leaning against the bathroom door waiting for Aia to finish. When Aia came out, she saw Max looking through his things. She snuck up behind and wrapped her arms around him. Max jumped a little which caused Aia to laugh. Kiara walked out of the bathrooom. Everyone went to bed but Aia couldn't sleep. They would have just two more matches if they managed to defeat the Majestics tomorrow. It wasn't going to be that easy. Krys, she was good, really good. Throughout Europe she was known for her blading talent. Not to mention all her fans. It seemed impossible for one person to have that many. Aia yawned and fell asleep.

A/N: Another chapter done.

Krys: My chapter is next! Rei fans, you are going to love it!

A/N: sigh Please review and see ya next chapter.

Kiara: Hey wait! Don't go! I was sleeping! Don't go!


	17. chapter17

Something Called Love 

Chapter 17

Change of Heart

Krys: Yay! My chapter! Finally! Goodie! Goodie! Goodie! Kyaaa!

A/N: Oh boy. You'll…uh…have to excuse Krys. As you can see, she's really happy…Krys! Quit bouncing around like an idiot!

Krys: I'm sorry…

Kiara: holding an ice pack to her head Do we really have to let this headache keep going? Just get on with the story already!!!

The Bladebreakers silently walked down the hall to the stadium. They could see the Majestics entering from the opposite end. Max was up first, he was against their newest member Sasuke.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" they yelled together. (Max lost! snif snif)

Kiara was next vs. Johnny. (Kiara won)

Tyson vs. Enrique. (Boo! Tyson won, wait, he's on my team…oops)

Next it was Aia vs. Oliver. (Oliver won. A/N: Shit!)

Rei was up next. He was to go up against Krys. (A/N: As you can tell, Krys wrote from this part on. That's why it is so well described.)

"Rei sure has his work cut out for him," exclaimed Kenny.

"Why chief?" asked Tyson.

"Well, look here. Krys has never lost a match, she has life practice in beyblading so she many secret skills I don't even know about." Rei and Krys took their positions at the dish. Before launching, Rei sumed up his oppnent. Krys was very pretty, making her practically look harmless. But there was no mistaking the power her right arm had.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" They both launched their blades with ferocity. As Rei had guessed, she did indeed have a powerful launch. Krys, on her part was surprised. Never was anyone so evenly matched to her, style and blade.

"Drigger! Attack now!" yelled Rei to his blade.

"Morfilleon!" shouted Krys. Even their blades were evenly matched. "Time to kick it up a notch," she muttered under her breath. "Morfilleon!" Krys's blade burst into a flurry of attacks, all of different movements, styles and techniques.

"No way! That's impossible!" shouted Kenny.

"Why? What's happening?" asked Max. Kenny pointed at his laptop.

"Here. See that? Krys is not blading with any specific stradegy. She's actually fighting with a combination of styles. Also, she's changing styles by the minute, making it impossible to predict or counter her attacks. Rei can't do much because there's no way of telling what he'll be hit with next," Kenny explained to the stunned team. Rei had heard every word of it and the chief was right. With Krys's constant changing of battle styles, it was difficult to defend let alone attack. All he could truly do was dodge the onslaught of attacks. But that was enough for Krys to change stradegy. 'Most bladers would be finished by now,' she thought, 'Oh well."

"Morfilleon, shapeshift now!" The nine tailed fox began to change form, throwing Rei completely off guard. In a few moments there were two Driggers present in the dish. With the intention to end the match, Krys attacked in full force. Rei, who spent energy attacking previously, used all Drigger's remaining power as a defense. This was enough to send both blades flying out of the dish at the same instant.

"And it seems we have a tie!" yelled DJ. "Both teams get the point!" Krys walked slowly toward Rei, a smile touching her lips.

"You're a really great blader! It's been a while since anyone has been able to draw a tie," said Krys

"Same here,"replied Rei. This made her bluch slightly. Kai then took his place at the dish. He was to go against Robert. The teams were tied and it was up to him to break it. (A/N: Oh, by the way, Kai won.)

"Yes!" yelled Kiara.

"Just one team left!" shouted Aia.

"They really like tournaments don't they?" Max whispered to Rei. He nodded absentmindedly, too occupied watching Krys leave. There was something about her, he just didn't know what. That night Kiara wanted to watch a scary movie. She took the movie out of her bag. (A/N: I'm guessing that it's the only non-Kai related thing in there.) Rei didn't really want to watch so he left to go for a walk. Kiara popped the tape into the tape player and plopped herself inbetween Kai and Aia. Max was on the other side of Aia. Kenny was on the other side of Kai and Tyson was on the other side of Max because of you know what. As far as Kiara knew, Aia didn't like horror all too much. The movie was the sort of movie horror should be. A guy chopping up people and killing some more as it went by. It finally came to a part where a couple were in bed.

"Kiara," Aia hissed, "we're in a room with guys you know!"

"Sorry, I forgot this part," Kiara said searching for the remote before Tyson got any ideas. Kai had it and pressed fastforward. Then they all realized that Tyson was snoring.

"We'd better get him out of here before was continue," suggested Kiara attempting to throw him on his bed. Max helped her and they sat back down. Kai pressed play and the movie continued. The girl let out a loud scream before getting her head cut off. Max jumped and he felt Aia tighten her grip on his arm. Kiara laughed at them and Kenny, well, he just fainted.

"Are you okay?" asked Aia. Kenny just twitched. Max pushed him away a little.

"Oh shit! Aia, don't look!" warned Kiara but it was too late. Aia saw the part with the dead guy who had an axe embedded in his head, walking around with his intestines sticking out of his stomach. Aia fainted right across Max's lap. He didn't exactly know what to do. (A/N: Seriously, that's what I do. I've fainted like five times already and ask Kiara. She was there for one of them, in school! I'll be glad to answer anyone who wants to know why. Krys: Why? A/N: One word: _Biology_ Krys: dawn of understanding Ooh, I get it…) Kai and Kiara rolled their eyes and went back to the movie. When it ended, Max lay Aia on her bed and went for a shower. While Kiara and Kai went to the dining hall for a late night snack.

Rei went to see Mariah and ask her if she'd come with him but she wasn't in her room.

"She went to the park," explained Kevin. Rei walked alone through the streets and turned into the park. He saw Mariah but she wasn't alone.

Mariah gazed up at the trees. She heard someone come behind her. Turning around, expecting to see Rei but instead saw Lee.

"I love you," Lee said in a barely audible whisper. He softly placed a hand on Mariah's cheek. He then moved closer to her lips. Rei stared at them in disbelief. Watching them kiss was too heart breaking to endure. (Krys: Awww) He dashed down the street back to the hotel, trying to get as far as away from them as possible. He walked through the hall, blinded by silent tears. He looked up and saw a blurry figure before him. Rei squinted and saw that it was Krys. She examined his tear streaked face.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice was full of sympathy. Rei shook his head.

"No." Krys smiled but it was a sad smile. It was one of shared pain.

"Come into my room. The guys are gone," explained Krys opening the door to her room.

"What happened?" she asked, letting Rei sit on one of the beds. He noticed that even though she asked, she didn't force. He knew that if he didn't answer, she'd accept his silence. Krys still waited patiently, Rei was grateful for her understanding.

"I…I went to the park to meet Mariah but she was…was with Lee," he said slowly. Krys knew what he meant and immediately sympathized. Rei looked into her face, her eyes were full of compassion.

"…Krys…" he began.

"I know how you feel. It happened to me," she said, staring with a distant gaze. Without her realizing, tears welled in her eyes and began to fall. Krys quickly turned away, hiding the tears that fell. Rei stared at her a moment longer, got up and walked toward her. He turned Krys to face him, even crying, Rei still found Krys beautiful. He raised one hand and wiped away her tears. It was only then that he realized that the two of them were nearly body to body. Krys was still and blushing profusely. Rei stared into her sapphire eyes and asked himself, 'Is this love at first sight?'. He decided that question didn't need to be answered. Of course it was, he had feelings for her. Like the ones he _had_ for Mariah, only stronger. Not caring how Krys reacted, Rei leant forward and claimed her lips with his. Krys was completely surprised, she couldn't believe it. Rei, his lips, warmth, tight embrace and love, he was giving it all to her. But suddenly he broke the kiss quickly, his face was flushed. Rei must have fully realized what he did. Krys didn't care, she leaned against him and hugged him. Rei jumped a little, he must not have expected that. He smiled warmly, raised her chin and gently kissed her again. Krys wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. She rested her head on his chest.

They spent the rest of the night together and when it was close to midnight, Rei reluctantly left. He quietly tip toed back to his room. It wasn't hard to be very quiet because there weren't that many sounds that could rival Tyson's snoring. Rei silently got into his bed and went to sleep.

A/N: Finally Krys gets to be part of the family.

Krys: What's that supposed to mean?

A/N: Just in case you were wondering, Krys only found out about our story a couple of chapters before. That's why her Rei fantasy is so rushed.

Krys: Yeah…I still have to kill for not telling me about this story earlier.

A/N: sweatdrop

Kiara: changes subject So Krys, what's your outfit.

Krys: I wear a sleeveless blue trench coat (kinda like Olivers) over yellow turtle neck T-shirt. A white skirt on top of black pants and red gloves that go past my elbow. They have dragons on them. -

Rei: Interesting color combination.

Krys: Yeah, well they're your colors.

A/N: We kinda noticed. But who cares about you, see ya next chappie and don't forget to review!


	18. chapter18

Something Called Love 

Chapter 18

Hurt more than Once

A/N: Hi, long time no see…

Krys: It's only been a couple of days.

A/N: Oh yeah.

Kiara: Anyways, the tournament is almost over! I can't believe it! But I bet you guys can figure out who wins.

Krys: I think Kiara's said enough.

A/N: Typical. Enjoy the chapter.

Rei left the room early to get in some practice before the match against the Demolishion Boys. He began walking down the hall. He then saw Mariah coming his way and immediately turned the other way.

"Where were you yesterday?" Mariah asked.

"Gone," said Rei not looking at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Mariah noticing the tone of his voice.

"Why don't you just leave me alone. I'm sure Lee would love your company," he said.

"What ever do you mean?" Mariah asked trying to sound innocent. (Krys: 'What ever do you mean'? If you want to appear innocent at least try to sound convincing.)

"I saw you last night with Lee. I saw the whole thing!" yelled Rei turning around to give her a nice cold glare that was almost as good as Kai's. Mariah knew why he was upset but he didn't understand. Why would he? (Krys: Watch it. Just watch it…)

"He…he told me that he loved me. What could I do?" she asked.

"You could have pushed him away and said no! You could have at least considered the feelings _I had_ for you. I have always been loyal to you and all it takes is a few sweet words for you to turn on me?!" cried Rei

"Rei…" Mariah began but she didn't know what to say.

"Hi Rei!" said a voice from behind them. Rei gazed back at Krys with warm eyes.

"Hey," he replied.

"So that's where you were last night, with her! You think I'm bad, you try and get me back by spending the night with that bitch!" Mariah yelled. (Krys: rolls up sleeve Why you little…)

"I didn't do anything wrong Mariah 'cause we're through! I've moved on and I think you better leave because there is nothing more to be said!" (Krys: Yay!) he shouted turning around and walking towards Krys. Mariah ran off, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I did anything to your relationship…" Krys said shyly.

"Na…like I said, it was over," he said reassuringly, wrapping his arms around Krys. "You're the one I love." Rei let his head rest on her shoulder as he held her tight. Aia peered out of the room. She and everyone else had heard the whole thing. Aia couldn't believe Lee would do something like that and she couldn't believe how nasty Rei could get. The only other time she had ever see him like that was when she tried to steal Drigger from him. Aia shrugged it off and turned around to see everyone else staring at the door open mouthed. She guessed none of them had ever seen Rei like that. Aia laughed at all of them.

"You look like a bunch of frogs waiting for flies!" she said laughing.

"What'd you say?" asked Kiara, her tone of voice rising.

"I said…Ow! What was that for?" asked Aia after being hit by Kiara on the back.. Now she chased Kiara to pulverise her.

"Haha! Gotta catch me first!' yelled Kiara racing out of the door and Aia in hot persuit. (In pyjamas I might add) A sweatdrop rolled down Rei's head.

"Ah…they're just…excited?" he said trying to think of a reason why 2 girls from his team would be running down the hall in their PJs.

"Right…" Krys began but couldn't finish because just then there was a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass. Everyone ran down the hall to the source of the noise and saw that Aia and Kiara had managed to crash into the food trolley. Broken pplates and glass littered the floor.

"Remind me not to do that again," said Kiara holding her leg. Max rushed down and helped Aia get off of the bed of glass. Lucky for her, she only had some minor cuts. Tyson was cracking up.

"Oh man! You should see your faces! You look so stupid!"

"I wouldn't talk monkey boy!" snapped Kiara.

"Are you guys alright?" Rei asked when he and Krys finally got there. Kai helped Kiara up. Her face was covered in cuts and her leg was bleeding badly. The trolly lady was yelling and swearing in Italian.

"We'd better go," suggested Kenny.

"We're right behind you," Aia said as they prceede down the hall and left the trolly lady to clean up. Kiara was limping, she had some glass lodged in her leg and it made it almost impossible to walk. Aia noticed Kiara limping and then noticed the blood. As expected, she immediatelt fainted. Max caught her before she hit the ground. Kai rolled his eyes and picked Kiara up.

"What are you doing?" asked Kiara.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I carrying you," said Kai. Max noticed what time it was on Aia's watch.

"Um guys, we'd better hurry up. We only have 20 minutes," explained Max. He and Rei supported Aia between them. Krys opened the door when they got to the room. Max and Rei put Aia on her bed, she started to come around. When she opened her eyes she saw Tyson's face.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed.

"Yep, she's awake," said Tyson uninterested. Aia looked around the room, she saw Rei sitting beside Krys on his bed. Kenny was getting some last minute data. Max and Tyson were sitting beside her.

"Where's Kiara?" she asked.

"In the bathroom with Kai," replied Max.

Kai placed a cotton swab on Kiara's open flesh, causing her to wince at the pain. Kai then took out some tweezers, removed the piece of glass and wrapped the wound.

"Better?" asked Kai.

"Yeah," she said testing her leg. Kai placed Kiara back up on the counter. His face was level with hers. They started moving towards each other.

"Hey, I need a…okay? I'll be leaving now," said tyson closing the door quickly.

"Hasn't he ever heard of knocking first?" Kiara asked.

"This is Tyson we're talking about," explained Kai. Tyson closed the bathroom door behind him.

"Crap! We only have 5 minutes left!" yelled Aia. She ran to the door. "get out! I need to change!"

Kiara heard banging on the door. She sighed.

"We only have 5 minutes left!"

"What!?" yelled Kiara jumping off the counter. "Ow…" Kai opened the door and Aia rushed in, pushing them out. Once Tyson, Max and Kiara got changed as well, they hurried down the hall to the stadium.

A/N: Will they make it in time? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Kiara: You know, you really don't have a life.

Krys: Well at least her not having a life resulted in us getting a pretty cool story!

Kiara: We wrote some too!

Krys: No duh.

A/N: Shut up about me! Anyways I bet you Mariah haters must have liked Rei's argument with her, although now there's new competition…Please review and see you all next chapter when the Bladebreakers take on the Demolishion Boys.

Kiara: She's doing it again!

Krys: The stupid newscaster thingy majigy!


	19. chapter19

Something Called Love 

Chapter 19

The Demolishion Boys

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I went to the computer lab at school today and I saw all of them! I'm sooooo happy!

Krys: So that's why you're jumping around like a maniac.

Kiara: She does that a lot…I think I'll join her!

Krys: rolls eyes Anywho, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Don't worry, it's not the last one.

They arrived in the stadium just in time. Krys watched from the stands. She glared at Mariah 3 seats over. The first match was to be Max against Brian.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" they yelled together and their blades were launched. Max stayed on the defensive while Brian attacked him. The sound of their blades clashing against each other rang throughout the stadium.

"Go get him Max!" Aia yelled encouragingly.

"Now it's my turn! Go Dracil!" Max yelled as his blade movede in for the attack. Brian's blade put up it's defenses. He was waiting for this. Max's blade bounced off Brian's blade like it was made of rubber. There was nothing he could do. He watched helplessly while his beyblade fell by his feet. How could he have missed the fact that Brian was just trying to get him to think that that was his attack to get Dracil out of the dish. Brian knew it was impossible so waiting for Max to attack would be the easiest way to finish him off.

"No…" max whispered as he dropped to his knees. They were trying to get their bitbeasts again. "No Dracil!"

"Max!" yelled Aia, she ran towards him as Dracil went into Tala's blade. Aia wrapped her arms around Max. She glared at Brian who was laughing. She didn't know exactly what but they were planning something.

"I'm going next," Aia declared to the team.

"No! We have to stick to our game plan!" yelled Kenny.

"Please! Let me go!" she begged.

"Just let her go. It won't really make a difference," Kai said.

"Thanks Kai," Aia said softly and she stepped up to the dish. Her oppnent was one of the new members, Juno.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" The match was on and Aia wasn't even going to give Juno a chance to hit her. Whenever Juno's blade attacked her, her's would disappear before impact. It always reappeared behind him. She attacked him from behind, again and again. Juno's blade circled around Aia's to make sure it didn't escape but the same thing happened.

"You keep this up and you're gonna lose," Aia said in a babyish voice. Juno ignored her and watched her blade. He went in for the attack again. She did the same thing but this time Juno was one step ahead of her. When her blade reappeared, it was smashed by Juno's.

"That's it! Maximum speed now!" Aia yelled to her blade. Her blade spun around the dish until it was completely invisible. Juno's blade was attacked by all sides, it was like being attacked by hundreds of beyblades at once. Her blade reappeared in an instant and knocked the wobbly blade out of the dish.

"Way to go Aia!" Kiara cheered.

"Not bad!" Rei said smiling. He was to against Ian. (The guy with the big nose) Mariah was cheering in the stands making Krys glare at her more.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" Rei didn't waste any time to attack.

"Why are you so happy?" Rei asked looking at Ian's smiling face.

"You're seriously the stupidest person I've ever met! (Krys: twitch) Check out your blade!"

"What now?" Rei's blade was wobbling.

"Idiot. (Krys: You have a death wish don't you?) You wanted to finish this so fast you didn't realize that your blade doesn't have enough momentum to keep them up! You're pathetic," (Krys: That's it! You're dead!) Ian said, "Go! Finish him off!" Ian's blade advanced upon Rei's and slammed it out of the dish.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Rei mummbled. He watched Drigger disappear into Tala's blade. Krys couldn't believe it, Rei lost.

"Rei!" she called out. She jumped over the railing which was 10 feet and landed on the ground upright. Two guards ran to block her way. Krys pulled off a quick series of kicks and punches. She walked over the guards who were both in a peaceful sleep. "Rei!"

"How could I have let this happen? Now Drigger is gone!" he said slamming his fist into the ground. Krys was now beside him.

"Rei, you don't need to worry. We'll get Drigger and Dracil back," said Kiara Krys sat down with him to keep him company and also, the guards couldn't wait to drag her out of the stadium. Kiara took her place by the dish in front of Spencer. She didn't really like Spencer mainly because he defeated Kai a while back.

"3…2…1…let it rip!" Her blade spun around the edge of the dich, circling the bronze blade, looking for an opening. She wanted to finish this now but she knew that Spencer's blade was designed to finish off oppnents fast. He decided to attack but Kiara dodged it. His blade dove towards hers again. Kiara kept her cool and waited for her chance to finish him. Spencer's blade couldn't take much more of this and Kiara saw her opportunity. She slammed his blade clear out of the dish.

"Oh yeah! I won!" Kiara yelled happily. Kai past Kiara on his way to the dish. "Good luck,' she whispered to him. He was against Cazu, a new member. Kai had no trouble defeating him. Cazu wasn't even worth the fight. (A/N: I know I'm starting to get bored with writing the battles. I told you I don't like them) Boris smiled from the stands. Everything was going as planned. Soon Kai's bitbeast would be his. Tyson took his position by the dish. He was going against Tala. Of course, Tala used the power of the bitbeasts he collected to defeat him.

"Dragoon!" Max and Aia pulled him from the dish. It was up to Kai to stop him and also break the tie. Kai didn't really know what the were up to but he knew it had something to do with his bitbeast.

"Before we start Tala, what exactly do you plan to do with those bitbeasts?" Kai asked.

"These bitbeasts here? They're just to power up my blade. What I really need is Dranser. I need her for Boris. And if you want to find out why, all you have to do is ask Boris yourself," said Tala smugly. (A/N: Okay, now I'm really lazy! Have fun with your own imaginationof how the battle went.) Kai watched as Drigger, Dracil and Dragoon returned to their owners blades. Boris cursed under his breath and left.

"I can't believe you did this for me!" yelled Tyson, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I didn't do this for you idiot. I did it for the team," said Kai coldly, giving Tyson a death glare. Kiara and Aia were hugging each other, bouncing up and down.

"We won!" they yelled together. Everyone couldn't believe they got this far and won. Mr. D came out and stood in front of the crowd.

"Let me just be the first to congratulate the winner on a job well done. You will be joining the world championship. You will also have a vacation in Hawaii for two weeks. Have fun!" said Mr. D smiling to the team.

"Hawaii!?" yelled Kiara. Rei looked at Krys. "Don't worry, you're coming with us no matter what," he said holding her hand.

A/N: Fear not! It is not the end!

Krys: I said that at the beginning of the chapter stupid!

A/N: Whatever. If you guys ever want to talk to us you can e-mail me or Krys. For Krys's e-mail, you have to go to her name Krys13. Or you can register on I'm Aia and Krys is Freya.

Krys: I'm also on as Yuina. So what are we going to be doing in Hawaii?

Kiara: You have to read and find out.

Krys: Awwww! Wait, I already read it. You still haven't continued chapter 30!!!

A/N: Hehe…it was my turn to write. Please review! See y'all next time.


	20. chapter20

Something Called Love 

Chapter 20

Hawaii

A/N: Aloha! We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii!

Kiara: Yay! Hawaii!

Krys: Hula dancing! I wonder what Kai would look like in a grass skirt.

Kiara: twitches Don't you even think about it!

Krys: What? It was just a thought to entertain the readers.

Kiara: Well keep your thoughts to yourself!

Krys: But without them the world isn't happy.

Kiara: It's happy enough without your help!

A/N: C'mon guys, let's all just try to get along. Please R&R! Tell me what you think. Happy reading.

"Is this the place?" Kiara asked hopefully.

"This is the place," Rei said looking at the map.

"It's HUGE!" Aia yelled flinging her arms to the sides and almost hitting Kai and Tyson in the process.

"We have the whole place to ourselves?"

"Sure looks like it," said Max.

"Cooooool!" said Kiara. They went into the house and it was just as big on the inside as it was on the outside. If you continued straight you would find a flight of stairs leadingd to the dining room and kitchen. To the right was the living room with a fire place. To the left was a closet but if you continued you'd find another flight of stairs leading to the bedrooms. In back of the living room and beside the kitchen was a glass wall and a patio door leading to the porch outside. It overlooked the beach. Kai leaned himself against the door but just then someone came bursting into the room and knocked him over with the door. Kiara scrambled to help him up.

"Hilary!?!" everyone yelled.

"Why did you leave without me?" she asked.

"Because you weren't invited!" yelled Aia.

"I have as much right to be here as you do!" Hilary shouted back.

"Ooh no! You're not on the team!" yelled Kiara.

"How come she's here then?!" Hilary asked pointing at Krys.

"I invited her!" Rei said, jumping for Krys's defense.

"Well, Mr. Dickenson invited me!" Hilary lied.

"Whatever," sighed Kiara. It was no use. They had to keep her. They all went to find their rooms. Since the house was only made for 6 six it had 6 rooms. But each room had a double bed. The rooms went down the hall, 3 on each side. The bathroom was at the end of the hall. Aia and Max took the first bedroom to the left. Tyson took the first to the right. Kenny took the bedroom beside Tyson's. Kiara and Kai took the bedroom beside Max and Aia's. Rei and Krys took the one beside Kai and Kiara's. Hilary took the last bedroom, the one beside Kenny's. Aia's and Kenny's rooms were the only ones that had desks.

"Wow. Mr. D really outdid himself this time," said Tyson looking around

"This house is really cool," stated Krys. "A bunch of 15 year olds with a house all to themselves. It doesn't really get better than that."

"Uh hum," Kai cleared his throat.

"Oh, and one 16 year old," added Krys.

"It's pretty quiet around here…" but Aia couldn't finish her sentence because there was a loud knock on the door. Kenny opened it only to be grabbed by a dozen arms and thrown back into the room with the same quickness. Aia ran to lock the door, Hilary looked out the window.

"There's a bunch of screaming fans," she said dully.

"I knew my admiring fans would find me!" Tyson yelled happily as he ran outside. Everyone screamed and fled immediately.

"Well at least now we don't have to release the hounds," Kiara joked.

"Haha," Tyson said slamming the door behind him miserably.

"I'm hungry…Anybody else?" asked Aia.

"Ummm…Aia…do you want to take a walk with me?" asked Max.

"I'd love to," she said wrapping her arms around his elbow. Kiara sighed and plopped herself in front of the T.V. (A/N: She does that all the time in real life.) Kai sat down beside her.

"Anything on?" he asked.

"Not really," Kiara sighed flicking through the channels. She laid her head down on his chest. Kenny walked slowly to his room. Alone. Krys and Rei did the same. Hilary stared at Tyson.

"What?! Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

"No."

"Then what?!" asked Tyson again.

"You look nice," she commented as she leaned closer to him. He pulled away at first but when he realized what she was _trying_ to do he relaxed. (A/N: Note _trying_)

"Get a room!" yelled Kiara over her shoulder.

"Shut up!" yelled Hilary right back.

"Why don't you just shut up if you know what's good for you!" Kai yelled causing Kiara to laugh silently. Hilary and Tyson decided they'd better go outside so they left. Kiara hugged Kai.

A/N: Awww! How cute. Hey guys, when you review I wanna know who's your favorite character. Is it Max? Rei? Aia? Krys?… Tell us please! Also, tell us why. I think it would be cool to find out about your opinion on the characters.

Kiara: Pick me please!

Krys: Don't bribe them by making them feel sorry for you.

Kiara: evil glare

Krys: evil laugh

A/N: Don't wotty if you think you'll get made fun of. I'll make sure that everyone is nice. If not then their review will get erased. Please review!


	21. chapter21

Something Called Love 

Chapter 21

Fun on the Beach

A/N: Hey guys, sorry, re-copying our chapters has been a little slow. This chapter was supposed to be already up. Usually I re-copy the chaps. On loose leaf and then Krys types them up. But we sorta kinda slowed down because of exams and also Krys found a new site and she spends all her time on it!

Krys: Hey! Don't go putting all the blame on me! I've been asking you if you wrote up some chapters for the past few weeks and most of the time you say no! 'Because you didn't feel like it'! So, you're in no position to talk! Oh, and that site is really good too! You can't blame me for being on it…

Kiara: I don't have anything to do with this because I live so far away. Now it's long distance to call them!

A/N: No kidding…Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Aia walked along the beach with Max holding her hand. She gazed out at the horizon.

"I feel…odd," said Aia at last.

"Why?" Max asked.

"The whole championships and stuff. It feels odd, having all those people shouting my name. Everyone wanting autographs and wanting to know more about me. It's weird and to think when I was working at the shop most people didn't really care who I was. All they knew about me was that I was the person being paid for the beyblade parts," Aia sighed.

"I know, I couldn't get used to it either. I still haven't. 3 years ago when I met Tyson, I never thought we'd go so far. To be named world champion, that's not something you get every day. To think we have a chance to become world champions once again. When this vacations over, we're off to China for the first match and details on the world tournament," said Max gazing up at the sky.

"It's the best thing the ever happened to me," sighed Aia before Max pulled her towards him. He gently nuzzled her neck.

"Race ya to the water!" she yelled, running towards the water.

"But…" Max said looking down at his clothes.

"What?" Aia asked.

"Nothing," Max said shrugging then ran after her. Aia splashed water in his face. Max raised his arms to shield himself.

"Hey!" he yelled laughing. Max did the same back to Aia, she glared at him. She then decided to jump on him which made both of them fall down. Max moved a piece of hair away ffrom Aia's face. He gazed into her eyes and bbrushed her lips with his. Max broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Maybe we should head back," he said.

"Yeah, we're completely drenched," sighed Aia. They both headed back to their beach house. Max took off his shirt and rung it to get all the water out. Aia couldn't help but watch him. When they got back to the house, they saw Hilary and Tyson on the back porch. Aia pulled Max towards the front entrance so they wouldn't have to pass the two of them. When they got inside, Kai and Kiara were on the couch watching T.V. Aia wondered what the heck happened while she and Max were gone. She tried to open the door to her room. It was jammed shut.

"Maybe we should've unpacked before we went outside," hinted Max, forcing the door open.

"Or at least have moved the suitcases." Max and Aia moved their suitcases once they managed to get into their room. They then proceeded to unpack.

A/N: I love this chapter!

Krys: Gee…I wonder why.

Kiara: Kyaa! Kai!

A/N: rolls eyes We'll try to speed up the process of putting chapters up. See ya!


	22. chapter22

Something Called Love 

Chapter 22

Twister

A/N: As you can tell from the title, in this chapter we play Twister.

Krys: I love Twister!

Kiara: We know…

A/N: Happy reading!

Krys watched Rei sit dow on the bed. She was really tired after the long flight but tried her best not to show it. She thencollasped on the bed beside Rei. It was really cool to be with him on a two week vacation. She recalled what happened at the hotel, it had all happened so quickly but Krys wasn't about to complain.

"So how long have you been blading?" Rei asked finally. Krys, who was looking up at the ceiling, turned to him and smiled. "Practically all my life…but then again…I'm sure your life was the same."

"True, ever since I learned about them I've always had a beyblade. I was practicing constantly," he said. Krys got back up and leaned on his shoulder. She attempted to stifle a yawn but failed.

"So tired…I hardly got any sleep last night," she muttered.

"Hey Krys."

"Hmm?"  
"I have something for you," said Rei reaching into his pocket and pulling a silver chain with a ying-yang pendant. He placed it around Krys' neck..

"It's so pretty! I love it!" she exclaimed flinging her arms around Rei. She knocked both of them onto the bed. Rei moved up a little and met Krys' lips with his. Krys closed her eyes.

"Hey…" Rei began but was cut off.

"Kyaa! I found my glowsticks!" Aia shrieked happily, like a little school girl.

"Great…" they heard Kiara sigh.

"I want food!" shouted Tyson.

"Make it yourself!" yelled Kiara back.

"I can't!" replied Tyson in his most annoying childish voice. Krys and Rei looked at each other, sighed and left their room.

"Fine…what do you guys want?" Krys asked regretfully.

"Hamburgers!" "Noodles!" "Chicken!" "Pizza!" shouted several people. Krys rolled her eyes. "I guess we'll have noodles. If any of you have objections…make your own supper."

"I don't like noodles!" whined Hilary.

"Didn't you here Krys? Make your own meal!" yelled Aia.

"Hey! No fair!" Krys started cooking and soon after Aia came to help her. After a while the food was ready. Tyson eagerly shoved his noodles into his mouth.

"From now on…Krys and Aia will cook!" declared Tyson.

"What?! Why?!" shouted Aia.

"Your food's great and no one else can cook," said Kiara, explaining the obvious.

"Oh…but you can cook too," said Aia.

"I can only make breakfast, everything else I burn," pointed out Kiara. (A/N: Which is true. lol) She put away everyone's dishes.

"What's for desert?" asked Tyson before being shoved to the ground by Max.

"He meant…we'll make desert," said Max getting up and pushing Aia and Krys out of the kitchen. "You two just relax." Both of then looked at each other and shrugged. Kiara stood behind Max.

"You don't have a clue how to make anything do you?"

"Nope," replied Max without hesitation.

"Thought so. Feel like cookies?" she asked taking some chocolate chips out of the cupboard.

"Can I help?" asked Rei getting out some eggs. Kenny stayed at the table, his head bent over his laptop. (Seriously, he brings it everywhere) While the cookies were baking, tyson stared into the oven.

"You know, if you keep on staring any longer, your eyeballs will fry from the inside out," commented kai sarcastically.

"Really?" asked Tyson, not picking up on the sarcasm. Kai rolled his eyes in a hopeless mannner. "Idiot," he mummbled. Aia looked around.

"Where's Max?" she asked.

"Over here," replied Max holding up a Twister mat.

"Twister?" Rei asked.

"Cool! I wanna play!" said Krys jumping up and down.

"Me too!" Kiara yelled, forgetting the cookies.

"Kenny, can you spin?" Max asked.

"Sure."

"Do I have to play?" Hilary asked in a most agrrevating whine.

"You know what?…That's a good idea, don't play!" yelled Kiara. Hilary just stuck out her tongue at Kiara before heading to her room. Kenny spun the board.

"Kiara, left hand blue." Kiara did as she was told.

"Kai, right foot red." Kai reluctantly obliged. After a few minutes everyone was on the mat, in somewhat uncomfortable positions. Just when max was about to go next, the timer for the oven buzzed. Kiara got up so fast that everone fell over.

"Cookies are ready,' she said taking them out of the oven. Tyson ran up and grabbed a cookie, but he didn't get to far.

"Hot! Hot!" he said, hollering in pain.'

"Stupid! What did you think?! They just came out of the oven!" scolded Kiara. She put the tray down on the counter and returned to the Twister game which they had to restart. Now everyone was in really awkward positions. Kai was in a kinda backwards arch position and had Kiara leaning over him to reach a yellow circle. Her head was resting on Kai's chest. Aia was almost in the same position as Kai. Max was leaning over her right shoulder and had both legs spread out. (A/N: Ouch.) Krys was in the most uncomfortable position. She was partially sideways with one leg bent under her and the other extending to the farthest end of the mat. With no support allowed, all her weight was placed on her arms. Rei was behind Krys with on arm reaching over her and the other to her left. He leant his chest on his knee. Tyson had somehow found himself behind Kiara and was not in the least bit complaining. Kai was able to see him out of the corner of his eye.

It was Kiara's turn, She moved to the circle she was told but now her ass was well within Tyson's reach. He grinned evily and started to reach but Kai saw this. He yelled and got up so quickly that everyone else toppled over each other…again. Kai punched Tyson hard in the nose. While everyone else…let's see, Max fell on Aia, Aia fell on Krys and Krys fell on Rei. Kiara just fell on the floor. They all groaned loudly.

"Remind me not to let Tyson play Twister ever again," moaned Max.

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Krys. When Aia looked up, she saw Kai run after a frantic Tyson out the door. Krys and Rei got up after finally getting out from underneath the dog pile of teenagers. They both grabbed some cookies and head for their room. Kai came back a little while later with a broken baseball bat in one hand and Tyson's cap in the other. He flung the cap on the couch and headed for his room closely followed by Kiara. That just left Aia and Max. They went over what just happened and shook their heads in dismay at Tyson's stupidity.

A/N: Hi again! I'm having fun here with Kiara. Just felt like I'd continue.

Krys: sniff sniff I'm all alone…

Kiara: pats krys on the back Don't worry, you've got Rei.

Krys; Yay!

A/N: Whatever, we'll see you guys next chappie! Bye!


	23. chapter23

Something Called Love 

Chapter 23

Glowsticks?

A/N: Yes, I went on another glowstick rush…but…I can't help myself.

Kiara: whisper Krys, you done hiding all the glowsticks?

Krys:Yep!

A/N: I found them!

Kiara&Krys: Crap!

Max: Aia! Come back here!

A/N: Mwahahahahaha! Glowsticks!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiara: sigh I guess we should get on with the chapter.

Krys; Yeah, this could…glances at Aia running around like a nutcase…take a while…

A/N: GLOWSTICKS!!!!!!!

Kiara&Krys: slap their foreheads

Krys: For some reason I'm beginning to regret getting her two packs for Christmas…

In her room, Aia began rummaging through her things. She found what she was looking for and held it up triumphantly.

"More glowsticks?" Max asked fearfully looking at the package.

"Glowsticks!" Aia yelled happily. (A/N: Seriously, I love glowsticks!) She took them out of the package and began to crack them so they would be activated. She hung several of them from the lamp on the ceiling.Max had a hard time seeing because he was blinded by the light. So he decided to get out his sunglasses. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Aia, you alright? I heard a….HOLY CRAP IT'S BRIGHT IN HERE!" kiara yelled shielding her eyes from the intense light.

"Ya think?" Max said sarcastically. Even with his sunglasses on he was still squinting. "Aia, maybe you should take them down…"

"I guess…" sighed Aia sadly grabbing a couple of glowsticks from the ceiling. She then unceremoniously threw them into her suitcase. With the light gone, Max took off his sunglasses.

"Where is Tyson anyway?" she asked.

"How should I know?" Max replied shrugging. Aia left the room and knocked on Kai's door. A few moments later it was opened by him.

"Where'd you leave Tyson by the way?" she asked. Kai raised an eyebrow. "it's not like I care or anything but I was just wondering." Kai just shrugged.

"He's where I left him halfway down the street out cold," he said closing the door. Hilary heard what he said and burst out of her room and ran outside. She came back around 10 minutes later dragging Tyson into the house.

"Oh great. Just great. Now Tyson's drooling all over the carpet," sighed Aia. For some odd reason she helped Hilary drag Tyson to his room and leave on the floor.

Krys: Why did you help Hilary?…suspicious glare

A/N: I don't know.

Kiara: Sounds like you like Tyson a little more than you think…

A/N: Do not! Don't insult me like that. I felt bad for him, that's all! I mean…I know he deserved what he got but Kai could have at least brought him back inside.

Kai: Hey, I didn't touch him and I wasn't going to either.

Kiara: sigh You touched him when you beat him up.

Kai: I said I didn't touch him. The bat might have though…over and over again…

Krys: This is sad. Kai do you have such bad memory loss? You had to touch Tyson. How else would you have been able to punch him? You also had to hold him up to deliver that punch, requiring you to touch him…again.

Kai: eye twitching You just stay out of this.

A/N: sigh See you guys later! Chiao!

Krys: This was one hell of a short chapter.


	24. chapter24

Something Called Love 

Chapter 24

The Baseball Bat

A/N: sniff sniff It's so sad! Our friend Mr. Baseball Bat d-d…DIED!

Tyson: Yahoo!

Krys: I will never forget the way it always knocked Tyson unconscious!

Kiara: I will never forget the feel of it in my hands as I repeatedly hit Tyson. sob

A/N: patting Kiara on the back It's too sad so we'll just get on with the chapter.

"I can't believe that the bat is boken!" wailed Kiara holding up the fragments of her beloved bat.

"We'll just get a new one. Steel preferably," shrugged Kai. After all, it was just a bat. He took off the attack ring on his beyblade and replaced it with a new and better one.

"What are you doing?" Kiara asked putting down the bat and crossing the bed to look over Kai's shoulder.

"Fine tuning Dranzer," Kai replied putting his blade back together. He turned to Kiara. "Want to take for a test spin?"

"Really?" Kiara asked. Kai placed Dranzer in her hands. He then followed the excited Kiara outside. The night air was cool and refreshing. The waved were gently lapping on the shore.

"Launch Dranzer across the water and bring her back," said Kai pointing out toward the vast expanse of the ocean before them.

"Aren't you afraid I might lose her?" asked Kiara.

"I trust you," replied kai reassuringly. Kiara placed Dranzer into her launcher and pulled the ripcord. The blade glided across the surface of the water with ease. It then swung around and skipped back toward the shore. It landed effortlessly in Kiara's palm.

"Here you go…she's a really great blade," she commented giving Dranzer back to Kai. He stared at Kiara, took her hand and led her back to the house.

Krys walked out of the bathroom. Aia and Hilary were both waiting for their turns. Krys cautiously opened the door to her room. Rei was halfway in putting his shirt on. He quickly turned around and blushed. She lay down on the bed and let out a deep sigh. Rei quickly sat down beside her.

"So, when not participating in tournaments, where do you live?" he asked. There were still quite a few things he didn't know about Krys. He wanted to know everything about. It also felt slighlt unfair that Krys knew practically everything about him. Half of the time she could tell what he was thinking.

"I live in London. My mother is English and my father's Japanese. My mother met him on a trip to Japan. A while after they got married, I lived in Japan for most of my childhood. Shortly after I turned 9 my father's job brought us to London. I like living there but I still miss Japan," sighed Krys. Rei was watching her, clearly interested.

"When I go to tournament, I miss China sometimes. But there's nothing better than battling it out at the stadium. Even better than blading…is being with you," Rei said and whispered the last part in Krys's ear. She smiled warmly and snuugled against him. Rei hugged her tight.

Aia left the bathroom and opened her door. Her room was empty. "Max?" she asked looking around. Just then he jumped out from behind the door and pounced on her, making them both topple onto the bed.

"Ahhh!" Aia yelled. Max laughed.

"It's not funny!" pouted Aia still being pinned down.

"You look cute all flustered," said Max smiling. Aia blushed. He finally released her and climbed into bed. Aia soon followed. After a while she felt Max wrap his arms around her and press his body against hers. Aia soon drifted into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: Awww…

Krys: Yay! Rei!

Kiara: Kai let me spin his blade! Yay!

Kai: Yeah, I'm starting to think that was a bad idea.

Kiara: Shut up!

Krys: Rei! rocking back and forth

Rei: stops Krys from falling over I'm right here.

Krys: huggles Rei

Max: sighs

Kenny: Where's Tyson anyway?

Tyson: up a tree I'm not coming down!

A/N: Come on Tyson!

Tyson: NOOO!  
A/N: Well Tyson isn't coming down and Krys and Kiara are in their dream world so I guess we'll see you guys next chappie!


	25. chapter25

Something Called Love 

Chapter 25

Morning at the Beach House

A/N: Hello guys. Hope you're liking the story so far. Have fun reading this chapter.

Krys: Hey wait…moves in on story

That morning Krys and Rei got up early. They were the only two up. Krys opened the fridge. She pulled out some milk.

"What do you want for breakfast," she asked Rei.

"Nothing really, I'm not that hungry," he said rubbing his head. Suddenly there was a loud thud. It was coming from the bedroom area. They rushed to check it out. Kiara came out of her room holding her head in pain. She noticed the two of them staring at her.

"Fell out of bed…owww my head…" she moaned. Rei started to laugh. Krys looked at him surprised before giggling herself. Kiara walked into the bathroom lazily. Kai came out when Kiara was finished in the bathroom and they both ate breakfast with Krys. Kiara stared out at the beach in a dreamy way. She decided she wanted to go swimming and raced off to her room to get her bathing suit. When she looked in her bag she realized she never had a bathing suit.

"NOOO!" she cried. She ran to Aia and Max's room and flung open the door.

"Did you bring your…" Kiara began but the sight of Max and Aia cuddled together disturbed her. "Sorry…" she said shyly closing the door. Aia looked around bewildered.

"What happened?" she asked rolling over and snuggling with Max. He put an arm around her and pulled the sheets over them.

"Nothing important," he said kissing her softly.

"Okay…" Kiara mummbled as Kai came down the hall.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she muttered as she went back to her room to get dressed. 'Why do I even care?' Kai asked himself. 'But yet Kiara…Moron! Stop thinking about that!'

A/N: Don't ask I don't even know what Kai was thinking about. Kiara's the one who wrote that part.

Krys: Where is Kiara anyway?

A/N: How should I know? It's not like I tagged her or…beeping noise on a radio transmitter Oh, I forgot I did tag her…she's in the park…probably with Kai.

Krys: Give me that! takes radio transmitter Hey! Rei's name is on this thing…You tagged him too?

A/N: I tagged you too.

Krys: You did? Where?

A/N: I'd tell you but I don't think it would be appropriate.

Krys: Ewwwww! You have a sick twisted mind don't you?

A/N: Just joking. The only one I have yet to tag is Kai.

Krys: I wish you luck on that one. Where _did_ you tag me?

A/N: On the necklace that Rei gave you.

Krys: Oh…Wait! You went in my room while everyone was asleep?!

A/N: Yup, you and Rei were really close. snigger

Krys: Shut up! Just go away! Bye everyone!


	26. chapter26

Something Called Love 

Chapter 26

Shopping and Dirt Magazines

A/N: Okay, I don't even want to explain this chapter to you. So you'll just have to read it for yourselves.

Kiara: I can't believe I thought I had a bathing suit! I haven't had one for 3 years!

Krys: Haha! I brought mine!…but I bought one anyway…I'll never understand the logic behind that…

A/N: Happy reading! looks behind her at the fighting pair Okay! Now cut it out!

"I can't believe that you guys dragged me with you!" whined Krys.

"It beats sticking around at the house with Tyson…and besides, it's raining. It's a perfect day to fix up our wardrobes," Kiara said looking up at the glass ceiling.

"Glad to see that you're optimistic…" muttered Krys sarcastically.

"C'mon, even if we wanted to go swimming we wouldn't be able to," sighed Aia. They walked side by side through the mall, stopping at boutiques and stores along the way.

"Just think of it as a girl's day off," Aia added.

"Then why isn't Hilary here?" Krys asked, trying to looked innocent. Kiara and Aia both glared at her.

"She's not human, let alone what gender she is!" they said together.

"Oh wow! That would look great on you Krys!" said Kiara holding up a black bikini.

"I was thinking along the lines of…less revealing! The last thing I need is Tyson on my tail! I really don't feel like having nightmares!" hissed Krys. Kiara stepped back frightened, but Krys did have a point. She could just imagine Tyson staring at anyone of them. The thought made Kiara shiver.

"You'll impress your adorabled, nekojin Rei…trust me!" whispered Aia, smirking and grinning. Krys blushed herself into silence. Aia smiled to herself, knowing she had won the argument. Krys saw another black bathing suit that she prefered, she ran over to it. Kiara and Aia exchanged glances and sighed heavily.

"She's almost as bad as you," muttered Aia to Kiara. Kiara decided to ignore the comment. After that Krys watched the two pop in and out of every store. It took the two of them awhile to take a coffee break. (Krys: I don't drink coffee!)

Kai started a fire in the fireplace since it had started to rain and he…well…was bored. He stared at the flames till he realized that it was going out. He looked around for some newspaper until he noticed that he had used them all up. He then proceeded to look around for something that would catch fire easily. He was rewarded with some magazines on a table. There was a huge label on them that said 'Property of Tyson Granger! Don't touch!'.

"Stupid Tyson, always leaving his stuff around," mummbled Kai to himself as he flipped through the magazines. Realizing what they were, he quickly threw the magazzines into the fire. Just at that moment, Tyson came running into the living room.

"Nooo!" he cried, "My playboys!" Tyson, being the idiot that he is, stuck his hands into the flames in an attempt to retrieve them. In the process he burnt his hands. Max and Rei walked into the room to see what all the commotion was about. They found Tyson holding his hand in agony, bouncing around like a moron (A/N: Not like that's new or anything.) and Kai standing there with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oww! Oww! Oww! Oww!" he wailed, running around the room llike a child. Hilary came oout of her room.

"What's going on?" she asked, casting a suspicious gaze in Kai's direction. He was indifferent, Hilary quickly went to get Tyson a first-aid kit. She came back and bandaged up his hands.

"I'll never forgive you!" Tyson yelled at Kai.

"And I care because?… Besides, I did you a favor. It'll do you some good," Kai said still staring at the flames. He was watching the bunny ears on the sexy girls burn away. Tyson gave up his glare at the back of Kai's head and went to the kitchen to put some butter on his burn. (A/N: Well, at least he's not entirely stupid. Butter is very soothing for a burn). Max and Rei sat down on the couch, trying hard not to laugh. After a few hours, the girls finally came back.

"We've bought you guys things!" all three of them said together. Kiara reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of swimming trunks for Kai. He stared at the train print in disgust. He flung them into the fire.

"Whooops, hand slipped," he said shrugging. Kiara glared at him.

"Too bad it's raining…" she said sittiing in Kai's lap.

"Oh Max! I almost forgot, here you go!" said Aia handing Max a short sleeve blue jacket with a star on each sleeve.

"Oh wow!" he said. He held it up so he could get a better look at it. "I love you! Thank you!" Aia smiled happily at him. Krys remembered that she got Rei a sleeveless T-shirt with a ying-yang on the back. She decided to give it to him later. Kiara pulled out a black gothic shirt.

"You wouldn't want this then?" Kai stared at the shirt. He took it in his hands and nuzzled Kiara's neck as a thank you.

"Get a room!" shouted Tyson from the kitchen. As usual, Kai ignored him.

"What do you guys want for supper?" Aia asked. Everyone agreed on pizza. Aia ordered the pizza and Kai tried on his shirt. It was tight but then again, it was a fitted shirt. When the pizza arrived, Tyson kept it all to himself. That is…until Kai scared him off. Tyson ran away with his piece. After supper, Tyson noticed Kenny hadn't come out of his room. So Tyson decided to gp see him. He slowly opened the door and saw Kenny at his desk.

"Hey Kenny, you missed the pizza," Tyson said.

"Close the door," Kenny demanded.

"Okay…" Tyson closed the door and kenny approached him. "I have to tell you something," he whispered.

"What—" Tyson couldn't finish his question because Kenny had kissed him. He then tried to force his tongue into Tyson's mouth, french kiss basically. Tyson quickly pulled away. "I thought…" he said and ran outside for some fresh air.

"Wait…" Kenny began but gave up, went to sit on his bed and sulk. After that, Kiara just stared at Tyson. At around 10 pm Kiara couldn't get to sleep. Kai had disappeared so she began to sulk. She decided to take a quick shower to cheer her up. Kiara took her time in the shower. When she got out she realized that she forgot her PJ's. She wrapped a towel tightly around her and tiptoed back to her room. Kiara slowly opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She dried herself off quickly with the towel and started to put her pyjamas. When she was about to put her top on…Kai just had walk in. Kiara spun around and gasped. She grabbed her shirt and hurriedly put it on. Kai's face turned beet red. (A/N: I didn't know that that was even possible!) Kai closed the door and let out a deep sigh. He never wanted to do that again. After a few minutes Kai cautiously walked back inside the room. He saw Kiara making a pathetic attempt at being asleep. Kai slowly climbed into the bed and didn't say another word. He didn't get a wink of sleep the entire night.

Krys remembered the shirt she got for Rei and pulled it out of her bag.

"For me?" Rei asked. Krys nodded, he took the shirt and look at it. "Thanks," he replied kissing Krys. He pulled her onto the bed and put the shirt aside. He kissed her silently and passionately.

A/N: So kawaii…

Krys: Rei! Oh man I love that part! Who knew all I had to do was get him a shirt.

Kiara: He liked it because you cared enough to get him something.

Krys: daydreaming and didn't hear a word Kiara said

Kiara: Hello?! waves hand in Krys' face

A/N: Okay?…Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter cause I really liked it. Any-who, see ya next chapter! Chiao!


	27. chapter27

Something Called Love 

Chapter 27

Meet Mr. Sharky

A/N: Let's see…this is day 3 of our 2 week vacation! Man this vacation's long!

Krys: I don't care, I'm having fun!

Kiara: Me too!

Krys: Hey Kiara, you finally got internet?

Kiara: Yup!

A/N: sniff sniff I don't have a computer! This sucks! Just get on with the chapter!

The next day was nice and sunny. Everyone decided to go swimming. Kai didn't bother to change so he plopped hmself down on a lawn chair. Kiara ran into the water, weraing a new green bathing suit. Aia tackled Kiara to the ground.

"Hey!" laughed Kiara. Krys sat on the beach with Rei. She was reading his palm, having little interest in the idiocy talking place in the water. Kenny never came out of his room anymore except to get something to eat. Even then it was impossible to talk to him. Tyson was making a fool of himself. He did so by running into the water and then nearly drowning. Then going back in to drown himself again. (Krys: God he's dense). After a while Kiara gave up on trying to save him. Aia looked around, Max was swimming laps. She smiled before getting splashed by Kiara. Just then Krys looked up from her reading. She glanced over to where Max was.

"Max! Watch out! There's a shark!" she yelled as she got up, knocking Rei over. Aia spun around and gasped.

"Max! Max! Look behind you!" she shouted. From the corner of her eye, Aia saw Tyson rush over to Max. He got between Max and the shark right when the shark began to rise out of the water.

"Stop! Leave my friend alone!" Tyson yelled. The shark stopped in mid air. It then went back into the water and swam away. Hilary ran ouside to see what happened.

"Tyson! Are you okay?!" she asked. Max stared up at Tyson in disbelief.

"Thanks?" said Max, not quite sure what to say. Aia ran up to him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I think so…" Max said, still trying to take in what just happened. Hilary was practically strangling Tyson. Kiara rolled her eyes. She got out of the water and went to sit down next to Kai. Aia and Max did the same.

"Well now I'm bored," she sighed after a few minutes.

"I'm cold," said Aia shivering. "I forgot my towel."

"Here, take mine," said Max wrapping his towel around Aia. It still didn't stop her shivering. Max and Kiara looked at Aia in concern.

"We'd better get you inside," said Max. He brought Aia to their room and let her sit down on the bed. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"OMG! Aia, you're burning up!" Max exclaimed.

"I'm ok…" Aia said before blackinb out. When she woke up, Max was watching her worriedly. She smiled at him. "What time is it?" she asked.

"5 'o' clock," he said relieved that she was alright. "How are you feeling? You want something? Soup?"

"Uh…okay? And I'm fine, just a bit hot," said Aia. Confused. Max wet a cloth and put it on her forehead before he left the room. While Max was making soup, Tyson was watching his every move.

"Whatcha' making? Can I have some?" he asked.

"It's for Aia, not for you!" Max explained.

"Please! Please! PLEASE!" Tyson said over and over again. Max let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He poured some soup for Tyson and then some for Aia. He brought the soup to her and kept her company. Back in the kitchen, Krys made snadwiches for everyone. An annoying slurping sound was heard throughout the room. It was Tyson, he was slurping noisily, making Kai's eye twitch.

"Don't you know how to eat?" Kiara asked. Kai walked up to Tyson. He then shoved the bowl of soup in Tyson's face.

"Ahhhhh! It burns!" Aia and Max heard the screaming outside. Max looked at the soup then at Aia.

"You might want to blow on that," he suggested. Once again, back in the kitchen Hilary was cleaning Tyson off while he stared down at her…ahem…breasts. She was still wearing her bikini top and noticed where Tyson was staring.

"Oh, do they look bigger to you?" she asked aloud, making everyone choke on their sandwiches, Kai included. Tyson, still staring, nodded. Hilary smiled and everyone pushed their food away in disgust.

"Is there any more soup left so I can shove it in Hil…" Kai began but Kiara cut him off.

"Okay! We need some fresh air!" She pulled Kai outside.

"Why are you so grumpy today?" Kiara asked. Kai didn't answer and just threw himself into a hammock.

"Kai…" said Kiara in a threatening tone. She placed herself on top of him and stared at him till he answered.

"I'm just tired," he said.

"Why? It's not that late?" asked Kiara.

"Last night I didn't really get a lot of sleep," confessed Kai.

"Oh. Don't remind me of last night," sighed Kiara.

"…"

"Kai?" he had fallen asleep. Kiara cuddled up to him and fell asleep as well. He wrapped his arms around her when she began shivering, shielding her from the cool night wind.

A/N: Hurray for Kiara who just got internet!

Krys: Wow, all that's left is you, Aia!

A/N: Shut up!

Krys: Well…it's true.

A/N: I'll get one soon!

Kiara: Kai. sigh

A/N: Okay! I'm going now! See ya!


	28. chapter28

Something Called Love 

Chapter 28

First Date

Krys: Yay! My date!

Kiara: sniffle I want a date!

A/N: You'll get one soon!

Kiara: still sniffling I will?

A/N: sigh Well, here's chapter 28.

"That was good soup," commented Aia smiling. She gave Max the empty bowl and settled herself back in bed. Max fixed the cloth on her forehead. Aia got up again and wrapped her arms around him.

"I have a great nurse," she whispered as she kissed him. He gently pushed her onto the bed without breaking the kiss. Max parted lips with Aia and stared at her. She began to feel weak again.

"Max…" she began. Max quickly got the cloth and placed it back where it was supposed to be. Aia soon fell asleep and Max settled himself down beside her.

It was starting to get late so Rei decided to go wake Kiara and Kai.

"Guys?" he said shaking them lightly. Kiara began to stir.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"You two are going to get sick as well if you don't get back inside," he said as Tyson came running outside.

"I'll get them up!" Tyson said brightly. He swung the hammock making Kai fall on top of Kiara, who gasped loudly. Kai lifted himself immediately and glared at Tyson before helping Kiara up. Tyson ran away before Kai had the chance to properly strangle him to death. Kiara was gasping for air.

"Sorry," Kai mummbled and kissed her on the cheek. Kiara stared up at Rei who was still watching them. Notiving this, Rei walked back inside. He found Krys leaning their bedroom door, waiting for him. Rei genlty pulled her into the room and kissed her neck.

"Know what?" he asked.

"What?"

"Let's go out tonight," suggested Rei.

"You mean a date?" asked Krys hopefully.

"Yup."

"Just let me get ready." She grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom to change. Rei took out the shirt that Krys had bought him and a pair of loose jeans. Krys walked back into the room wearing a white tank top with a red transparent bell top over. She wore black jeans and the necklace that Rei had given her.

"Looking good," commented Rei.

"You too." Rei took Krys's hand and lead her out of the house.

"So…where are we going?" Krys asked, leaning against Rei.

"It's a secret."

"Awww! Pwetty pwease!" she said, givin him her best puppy dog eyes. It almost worked. Rei laughed. "Nope!" After five minutes Reis said, "Okay, we're here, look around!" Krys looked around and noticed an arcade. (A/N: Krys…did you change it? I thought it was supposed to be the movies! Krys: Yeah…but I like arcades more.)

"Are we going there?" Krys asked. She just positively loved arcades.

"Yep." Krys raced into the arcade with Rei close behind, trying to keep up. They spent the next two hours challenging each other to various games.

"That was so cool! I loved it! Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me just yet. It's not over," said Rei. He lead her to the beach, wrapping one arm around her waist. Together they walked along the moonlit beach. Rei stopped walking and turned to face Krys. She stared into golden eyes. He leant forward and pressed his lips against hers. Krys wrapped her arms around Rei's neck and untied his hair. His hair fell gracefully around his shoulders, allowing Krys to run her fingers through it. Reluctantly, Rei parted for air. He sat down and Krys did the same. She began to braid his hair. When all of Rei's hair was braided, Krys undid it and snuggled next to him. She felt Rei's arms wrap around her and pull her close. They watched the water slowly lap against the shore.

"What time is it?" Krys asked after a while.

"Hm?"

"Rei, did you fall asleep?" she asked.

"No." Rei responded.

"Then what were you doing?" she asked.

"Thinking," he said and before she could ask about what, "About you." That was answer enough for Krys.

"What time is it?" she asked again. Rei looked at his watch. "11:35."

"We should head back…" began Krys but Rei put a finger on her lips.

"No, we can stay a little longer."

A/N: Awww! So cute!

Krys: sigh Kyaa.

Kiara: rolls eyes Can we go now?!

A?N: I guess we should. Buh-bye.


	29. chapter29

Something Called Love 

Chapter 29

Aia's Fever

A/N: yawn I'm too sleepy to write anything for the author's note so just read the story.

As the sun rose the next morning Aia awoke. She looked around the room. Max was lying on her, keeping her warm. She smiled and then her stomach grumbled. Shifting slightly, she was able to go and get something to eat. Aia slowly got up and left Max to sleep.

"Mmm," came a low moan from him. She gently kissed his cheek then left to go and get some breakfast. Kai and Kiara were making their way to their room. Kai glared at Kiara for following him everywhere then turned just in time to catch Aia.

"What the?" Kai asked holding up Aia who still happened to be dizzy. Kiara all but grabbed her and brought her to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be up," sighed Kiara as she put some bread in the toaster.

"I know but I didn't want to wake up M…" but Aia couldn't finish because just then there was a loud yell coming from her room. Max dashed out the door and rammed head first into Kai. They both toppled to the ground with Max on top of Kai.

"Have you seen Aia?!" he yelled holding Kai by his shirt and sitting on top of him in an awkward position. His face wasn't even a foot away from Kai's.

"Um…Max…over here?" said Aia waving from the kitchen.

"Oh," he said.

"Do you mind?" said Kai quite irratated.

"Oops, sorry. I'm going back to bed," yawned Max going into his room.

"He's…a little over protective," sighed Aia.

"I see," said Kai getting up and brushing himself off. Kiara gave Aia her toast. When she was finished, Aia got up a little too quickly. Dizziness overcame and she collapsed on Kai, who had just made his way back from getting changed. He let out a low growl of annoyance and (being the kind-hearted person that he is…) carried Aia to her room and put her on the bed beside Max.

"Thanks Kai," replied Aia, holding her head. Kai merely grunted and walked off. Aia then flopped onto the bed, exhausted. Max woke up feeling something on his back and smiled at the figure beside him. Careful not to wake up Aia, he got up and started to change. (Mind you in the room.) Aia slowly opened her eyes at the rustle of movement and saw Max putting on his shirt. (don't worry, his pants are on too.)

"So how are you feeling?" he asked, noticing her glance.

"Better," said Aia, taking a deep breath. Max put a hand on her forehead, then gently kissed it.

"Your fever's almost gone," he replied. They heard some noise at the end of the hall indicating Rei and Krys had woken up. Then, there was knock on the door.

"Come in," Aia said. The opened, it was Krys.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fever's down but a little dizzy," said Aia.

"Here," said Krys handing Aia a pill case and a glass of water, "take one, it'll help." With that, Krys left for breakfast. Aia took a pill and soon found put that it was sugar coated (Advil, in case you were wondering).

In the kitchen Tyson was begging Krys to make him some breakfast. He looked like a starving puppy, not a cute puppy though.

"Please! Please! Please!" he whined.

"Leave me alone already!" yelled Krys taking out a frying pan. Tyson got on his hands and knees. "Go eat some cereal!" yelled Krys again.

"I want to have whatever you're having!" whined Tyson some more.

"I'm having fish eyes and frog legs," she said sarcastically.

"Please!" begged Tyson. Krys sighed, mummered something along the lines of 'your problem not mine' and threw him a piece of french toast. Tyson, being the idiot that he is caught the toast with his mouth and not his hands. Therefore, he collided head firstv into the wall.

"Owww," came a muffled voice. And as usual, Hilary came into the room.

"Okay. Who did that?!" she yelled, helping Tyson onto a chair and getting him some kleenex. Yes, Krys managed to make Tyson's nose bleed of his own free will (Krys: And proud of it! -). Answering Hilary's question, he pointed at Krys who showed no signs of guilt.

"What? He had it coming," she replied in a very convincing and innocent tone.

"Bitch!" yelled Hilary to Krys. Krys's eyes narrowed, she walked toward Hilary and well, basically slapped her. (A/N&Kiara: Justice is served!).

"I'm not one to enjoy name-calling. Call me anything of the sort again and I garauntee you'll regret it," replied Krys in a low voice, the tone icy cold. Hilary glared at Krys with contempt but decided it would be better to head back to her room.

"What's for breakfast?" max asked walking into the room.

"French toast," Krys stated, making the rest of breakfast. Aia and Max sat down. Aia noticed Kiara was smiling from ear to ear and looked at her oddly. Kiara whispered to Aia in a would-be hushed voice.

"It was so cool! She slapped her!" Kiara said, trying to keep her voice down.

"Come again?" Max and Aia asked together.

"Krys slapped Hilary! Aia, we've got a new recruit!" whispred Kiara. Krys obviously hadn't heard or was making a point not to hear. Once breakfast was finishe, evryone headed to their rooms to change.

A/N: Yeah, I think I kinda annoyed Kai back there by falling on him.

Kiara: Ya think?

Krys: I hate Hilary some much!

Kiara: We know!

A/N: Anywho, see ya guys next chapter and please review! And no _go stick your head in a toilet_! We are not going to make Mariah suicidal!

Krys: Now that's a thought…hehe.

A/N: No! Krys, don't even think about it!


	30. chapter30

Something Called Love 

Chapter 30

Hula Dancing!

A/N: Hehe! Kai hula dancing, now this I gotta see!

Kiara: We have pictures! Who wants pictures?!

Krys: I'll have some!

Kai: grabs pictures and rips them to shreds You are not going see anything! Or else!

Kiara: Ooooo! I'm so scared…

Krys: lol We've got got doubles you know. v 

Kai: grumbles Shit…

A/N: Along with the chappie thingy majiggy…whatever.

Krys went to take a shower and when she was finished she found everyone in front of the T.V. So she decided to go to her room and came out with a paper and pencil. Slowly and quietly she crept up behind everyone. When she was within leaping distance, Krys jumped onto the couch, landing beside Rei.

"So, want to do the blond test?" she asked loudly, litteraly scaring Rei.

"Uhh…I'm not blond. If you need a blond, ask Max," said Rei still breathing quickly.

"You don't have to be blond. It's just for the fun of it," she explained.

"Fine, okay," he said. (A/N: If you don't know what the blond test is, go to the Author's note at the end of the chapter right NOW! Haha, just kidding, you don't have to check it out right now.) Krys gave Rei the blond test making sure the others weren't looking at the answers. She then tested everyone else. Here are the results:

Rei: 3/4 (not bad, but I can do better)

Kai: 4/4 (smart ass…damn him)

Max: 2/4 (average)

Aia: 2/4 (okay, so I guess I _can't_ do better)

Kiara: 0/4 (must…contain…laughter…hahahahaha!!!!!)

"What was the point of that?" asked Kiara who was upset at getting the lowest mark.

"No reason whatsoever," replied Krys grinning.

"What do you guys want to do?" Max asked, skillfully changing the subject.

"Well, we're in Hawaii right? Why not go hula dancing?" Kiara suggested. Kai's eye twitched.

"How about no!"

"Awww! Come on!" said Max smiling brightly. This was going to be fun.

"Come out!" Kiara yelled into the changing room. She was wearing her bikini, a grass skirt and flower necklaces, anklets and bracelets.

"No!" came Kai's voice, "Not if I have to wear this!"

"C'mon! You look cute!" coaxed Aia.

"Cute is not the image I want people to remember me by!" Kai yelled. "Besides, if I come out Tyson will take my picture!" At this, Kiara looked behind her and there indeed was Tyson with his camera at the ready. Kiara sighed, she had managed to get Kai to come with them but making him wear the grass skirt and flowers was obviously too much. Now she had to try and get him out of the room he had locked himself in.Kiara glanced at Aia and Krys.

"Okay guys, on the count of three! 1…2…3!" Kiara yelled as ran in to the room with the two other teenagers. With their combined strength, they were able to haul Kai out of the room.

"Happy now?" Kai asked irratated. St that moment Tyson's camera flashed and then a burst of laughter. Kai glared at Tyson for a warning then proceeded to chase the idiot. With Tyson pinned down, Kai grabbed the camera and threw into the ocean but it would not meet the water's surface. A shark rose out of the water and caught it in it's mouth. Tyson, by some miracle managed to get out from beneath Kai, ran into the water and jumped on it's back.

"So long!" he yelled, happy at escaping Kai's wrath for the umpteenth time.

"Hey, isn't that the same shark that attacked Max?" Aia asked, Max shivered at the comment.

"Anyways, Tyson's gone so let's learn the moves!" Kiara said.

"WHAT?!" yelled Kai spinnig around. This was getting worse and worse.

"We can't dance!" protested Rei and Max together.

"Sure you can!" shouted Krys jumping on Rei. (She likes doing that)

"Watch me," replied Kiara showing the guys the moves. Aia and Krys burst into a fit of giggles. They danced on the sand for awhile until they decided to go back to the house.

"Okay, what do you guys want to do next?" asked Krys bored…again. She was siiting in front of the T.V., flicking through the channels. "How about we go go-carting?" Krys replied answering her own question.

"I guess we can give it a try," said Aia. Tyson walked in the room, Kai spotted him and chased him out of the room.

"You are going to pay!" he yelled. By this time Tyson was screaming like a girl all around the beach. He stopped at the ocean's edge and yelled, "Mr. Sharky!" (Krys: His new-found pet or somethinG?) Once again the shark appeared and tyson immediately jumped on.

"Mr. Sharky?" Kai asked himself as he watched tyson get away…once again. Kiara walked up to Kai.

"Want to come go-cart racing with us?" Kai gave a quick glance at Tyson before pointing at him.

"He doesn't have to come right?"

"Oh, he's not coming!" yelled Kiara so Tyson could hear her. He stuck out his tongue in response.

"Fine," said Kai happy, if that's what's you call happy. Krys was estatic, "Yay!" she exclaimed.

When they got to the track they went to look at the cars. Krys wasted no time in getting her gear on and hopping into a car. (Which was the fastest one there I might add) Everyone else soon followed suit. The light flashed green, signaling the beginning of the race. Rei was having some technical difficulties and soon went flying into a wall of tires. Kiara was laughing her head off at him but then hit a wall herself. Aia and Max were fine but they weren't racing around the track a full speed like Krys and Kai. This went on for quite a while before Kai managed to end the race by passing the finish like a few seconds before Krys. Therefore he won. (Krys: Who cares who won! It was just for fun right? A/N: Ignore Krys, she's just annoyed that she lost) Krys pouted over her lose as they went home.

A/N: Just like I promised, here's how the blond test works. Separate your page into four sections using a vertical and a horizontal line. In the first square (top right) you draw 2 stick firgures with a vertical line separating them. You ask 'An orphan and it's mother are separated by a wall, how will the orphan get to it's mother?' The answer: the child's an orphan, it doesn't have a mother. In the second square (top left) you say to the person 'write your name.' The answer: your name, you asked the person to write 'your name'. In the third square (bottome left) you dram a bunch of crosses or x's, whichever you prefer. All are to be different sizes. You then ask 'circle the biggest x'. The answer: the x that separates the squares. In the fourth square (bottom right) you write 'the blond test'. You tell the person to 'circle the blond test'. The answer: you circle the entire thing, everything was the blond test not the sentence. Tally up their score and put it over 4. I actually did get 2/4 when my sister tried it on me. It's so fun! Try it out on your friends!

Krys: asleep…slowly wakes up Oh…you finished now?

A/N: Yeah.

Krys: Sorry…Okay so what are we going to do next?

Kiara: I'm going on a date with Kai and that's final!

Krys: Sure, and you're my grandmother.

A/N: Whatever. You two! Cool it! I'm going to leave before this turns into a fight. See ya next chapter! -


	31. chapter31

Chapter 31 

Kiara can Cook?

A/N: Ahhhhhh! Kiara cooking? Now this I gotta see!

Krys: I'm not eating any of it!

Kiara: Don't be so mean!

A/N: You can't cook!

Kiara: So…oh, I see your point.

A/N: Let's read the story and find out!

When they got back to their beach house, Kenny was making himself a sandwich. When he noticed everyong had come back, he hurriedly ran to his room.

"Poor guy," Max sighed. Tyson alked out of his room stretching.

"So what's for supper?" he asked yawning.

"Why don't you make dinner tonight Kiara?" Kai suggested.

"NO!…Oh, I mean, Kiara's not the greatesr cook when it comes to meals…" said Aia with a worried expression. Kai shook his head and laid himself down on the couch Kiara gave Aia a shrug and went to the kitchen. Although Aia was still worried. Kiara hadn't cooked since the time she blew up the oven and the microwave…To this day Aia still didn't understand how Kiara managed to do that. But since then Kiara was only allowed to use the stove. Aia slowly walked away. While Kiara was in the kitchen aia tried to keep calm but she kept on imagining the house going up in flames. Max stared from Aia to the kitchen to Aia again. After a while she finally got bored of sitting on the couch and went to her room to relax…well sort of. The smoke alarm went off but Kiara yelled to everyone, "It's just the rice! Don't worry!" Kai sighed, 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'

About 45 minutes later supper was ready. Everyone ate quietly, not saying a word. Kiara looked from face to face to see if they liked it or not.

"Do you like it?" whispered Kiara to Aia. Aia smiled. (Krys: Was it forced? Or did you actualy mean it? A/N: …)

"It's really good!" Aia replied in a hushed voice.

"Thanks," Kiara smiled and then finished her plate. After supper though, Aia asked Kiara not to cook again. "It's not that your cooking's bad or anything….but I get a little worried," explained Aia as nicely as possible.

"A little?" Kiara asked sarcastically. Aia meerly rolled her eyes and went back to her room. Krys and Rei plopped themselves in front of the television. Kiara stared at Kai,

"So, did you like it?" she asked pleadingly.

"Uh…Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked changing the subject.

"You mean on a date? Sure!" Kiara yelled happily hugging Kai in a crushing embrace. Of which caused him to gasp for air. (Krys: Is that possible? Kiara: Shut up!)

"Yeah…"

"Can we go to the tropical gardens! I hear they have the most beautiful flowers!" Kiara asked excitedly, like a little school girl. (Kiara: I'm not a school girl! Krys: Sorry, couldn't help myself.)

"Sure," Kai replied. Kiara squealed with joy and rushed out the door with Kai in tow.

A/N: Well, I guess it ended somewhat cliffy like.

Krys: Admit it! You can't cook!

Kiara: can to!

Krys: Can not! That meal was horrible! I said nothing out of politeness.

Kiara: tears

Krys: Kiara, I'm sorry! Please don't cry!

Kai: Now you've done it! Everyone get your ear plugs!

Kiara: Hey! punches Kai in the arm

Krys: Yeah, That's meaner than what I said. At least she knows she can't cook.

Kai: Sorry…

Krys: Don't go telling that to me.

A/N: Hey everyone, please review! I want to get 50 reviews so start typing! Lol! Chiao!


	32. chapter32

Something Called Love Chapter 32 

Kiara's Date

A/N: So this story has gotten really far! Some people probably think we don't have a life and…we don't! Lol! No, we have lives but writing this story for all of you is part of it.

Krys: Awww! How sweet!

Kiara: wipes tear It's so true. puts arms across Krys and Aia's shoulders

A/N: Enough sappy talk! Here's chapter 32!

"This is the nicest thing you've ever done for me! I think all the tropical air has done you some good!" Kiara joked. She tugged on Kai's arm telling him to go faster. They caught a bus just in time and took their seats in the back.

Aia left her room and noticed a note on her door. "oh, it's from Kiara…Gone on a date?" Aia sighed, "She musted have asked Kai."

Kiara smiled weakly to a very irritated Kai. They were sitting between a mother and her crying baby and a deaf granny. Kai's eye began to twitch.

"we're almost there," said Kiara trying to calm down Kai.

"What?" asked the old lady beside Kiara.

"Nothing, I was just talking to my friend…"

"What!" the old lady asked again, leaning closer to Kiara to try to hear better.

"It's okay, I wasn't talking to you miss…"

"What!" The old lady leaned in closer but slipped on the plastic seat and fell on Kiara. Kiara fell under the weight. She fell into Kai's lap. Kai blushed. Kiara got up and helped the old lady. They were happy when the next stop was theirs. The two of them quickly got off.

"I thinknwe'll take a cab home," said Kai taking Kiara's hand.

Krys and Rei were eating some cookies in the living room. Krys took the last cookie and was about to take a bite when Rei grabbed it with his mouth.

"Leh goh! Ith minh!" Krys said with part of the cookie in her mouth.

"Noh," said Rei mischievously.

"Loohie what I have!" said Krys holding up her bright and shiny ring.

"Donh think jus behause I'm Chin…Oooo! Shiny!" (Aia: This idea came from Are we There yet?) Krys threw the ring across the room. Rei went after it to bring it back. Krys took the opportunity to shove the cookie into her mouth. Rei came back with the ring in his hand and saw Krys finishing off the cookie.

"Crap…" he mumbled giving Krys back her ring. She smiled at him. Rei rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. She hugged him affectionately, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. Rei returned the hug and kissed her forehead.

Kiara clung onto Kai's arm. The beautiful flowers and birds were so amazing. When the moon came out and the light hit the petals, it became ever more magical. Kiara sighed deeply. She loved every moment of this. Kai was enjoying himself as well. Just relaxing and being in Kiara's company was more than he could ask for. He had come on this vacation to relax but up to now, he hadn't been doing too much of that. They found a bench and sat down. Kiara kissed Kai on the cheek softly.

"Thank you so much," she said smiling. Kai held her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. Kiara placed her hands on his. When they parted, she gently lowered them and placed them on her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss his lips.

Aia: Can you believe I wrote that?

Kiara: tear I loved that! It was beautiful!

Krys: Yeah, yeah… annoyed

Aia: Anyways, review please! I appreciated each and every one of your reviews! See ya next chapter!


	33. chapter33

Something Called Love 

Chapter 33

Make up Fun

Aia: Remember when Tyson put makeup all over Kai…well…

Krys: giggles Don't say anything!

Aia: I won't.

Kiara: What are you guys talking about?

Krys & Aia: Nothing.

Kiara: rolls eyes You guys are weird.

Krys woke up the next morning with Rei half on top of her. She blushed a bit and shifted her position so that she was able to slide out from under him. Rei fell onto the bed with a quiet thud.

"Mmm," he mumbled waving his hand in the air. Krys smiled and left the room. Kai was sleeping on the couch with Kiara craddled in his arms. 'They must have come home late last night,' Krys thought as she went to the fridge. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and closed the fridge. The calendar on the fridge door waved around. Krys noticed the date…October 30th.

"Wait…that means that Halloween is tomorrow…" Krys said. She began to think of what to wear for tomorrow. "It's going to be hard to get a costume in 2 days." Aia walked into the kitchen yawning. "What's up?" she asked.

"Did you know that tomorrow is Halloween?" Krys asked.

"No…it's tomorrow?" Aia asked.

"Yup. I was thinking I'd cosplay or something" Krys replied.

"Yeah, but what about me?" Aia asked.

"Oh, I have a ninja oufit with me, I can lend it to you."

"You carry a ninja outfit with you?" Aia asked once again.

"That's beside the point," said Krys. Aia raised an eyebrow then sighed.

"I like ninjas, so, okay,"she said. Max woke up and went into the kitchen.

"Hi guys," he said.

"Hi Max, what are you going to be dressed up as tomorrow?" Aia asked, throwing him off guard.

"Excuse me? Am I missing something here?"

"Halloween's tomorrow. What do you want to dress up as?" Krys corrected.

"Oh, I don't know," Max replied just as Hilary walked into the kitchen. She completely ignored them, Krys in particular, as she walked back to her room. Kenny left his room a couple of minutes later but when he saw the three of them he immediately turned around.

"Kenny wait!" Aia called after him.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you okay? You've been in that room for at least two days," said Krys.

"I'm fine," said Kenny still not turning around to look at them.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England," said Krys sarcastically.

"You want to talk?" Aia asked. Kenny sighed. He turned around to look at them.

"Thanks but I just need to be alone," he said.

"I'll bring you some breakfast later," Aia said as Kenny went back to his room. Kai sturred a bit but didn't wake up. Then Aia thought of something, she grinned evily to Krys and went to her room. When Aia came back, she was carrying her cosmetics. She was going to Kai and Kiara's faces. Max laughed.

"Are you going to help me?" Aia asked them. Max shook his head.

"Party pooper!" Krys whispered as she took the lipstick from Aia's hand. They quietly crept over to Kai and Kiara, they started to applying make uo. They wrote 'Loser' on Kiara's forehead and 'I'm with Loser' on Kai's forehead. There was also an arrow pointing to Kiara on his forehead. After they had finished, Kiara looked like a clown and Kai had shapes all over his face.

"You know what would be even better?" Aia asked Krys.

"What?"

"If we take a picture and put it on the internet, then we wash off their faces." Krys shoved her fist in her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Aia ran to her room to get her camera while Krys ran to the bathroom to get three wet face towels. Aia, then took a picture then Max helped the two of them to wash Kai and Kiara's faces. They had finished Kiara but they didbn't have a chance to completely fiinish Kai. He still had lipstick on his forehead when he started to wake up. Max, Krys and Aia ran to Aia's room and closed the door. Kai rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked himself looking around. He saw the clock. "10 o' clock? Man, I must have been tired." Kiara slowly woke up.   
"Morning," she said opening her eyes. She saw the lipstick on Kai's forehead and burst out laughing.

Krys heard Kiara's laughing.

"I think she saw the lipstick," she said anxiously. They all heard Kai dash to the bathroom and yell. Max and Aia shoved Krys into the closet and pretended to have just woken up. Kai burst into the room.

"This is _your _liptick!" Kai yelled at Aia.

"Nothing…" Aia began but Kiara came into the room.

"Kai, drop it. I'll help you clean it off," she said leading him back to the bathroom. There was a relieved sigh coming from the closet. Krys opened the closet door and came out covered in clothes. Aia took the camera and went to Rei's room to show him the picture. (Aia: Digital camera.) Rei was still sleeping when Krys, Aia and Max entered the room. The two girls both jumped on the bed, royaly scaring Rei.

"What the…!" Rei asked surprised. Aia held out the camers triumphantly. Rei looked at the picture and burst out laughing.

"But it's a secret…for now," Krys said. Kai heard the laughter and burst into their room. He glared at everyone. Aia shoved the camers under the sheets.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked.

"Oh, I was just telling Krys and Rei about the lipstick. Whoever did it is going to be in a lot of trouble," Aia said nervously. Kai glared at her before clsoing the door. Everyone let out a sigh.

"I think we just dug our own grave," Krys said.

"That was like putting a match in kerosene, it's a little provoking." Aia smiled nervously again.

Aia: laughing That was too priceless and yes I did put that picture on the internet. (It's just in the fanfic but I might draw it…thinks)

Krys: laughing too Oh, we have to do something like that again.

Kiara: What are you laughing at?

Krya&Aia: Nothing…

Kiara: glare

Aia: Anyways, we'll see ya next chapter, bye!


	34. chapter34

Something Called Love 

Chapter 34

Halloween

Aia: Krys, you sure have gotten lazy! Baka Krys!

Krys: I know I'm lazy.

Aia: But what about our fans! They've been waiting long enough.

Kiara: Yeah!

Krys: Whatever.

Kiara: You're mean.

All the fans: Yeah, you're mean!

Krys: Shaddap!

Aia: Just get on with the chapter.

After everyone had gotten up they discussed their costume plans. Krys decided to cosplay as Freya from Chobits. Aia was going to be a ninja. Rei was going to be samurai. Kai a goth and Kiara would be…well, Kai. (Aia: You can bet Kai's pissed) Max was dressing up as a kitty and Tyson was going to be a bunny. (Aia: O.o) Hilary and Kenny didn't want to go. (Aia: evil laugh) They went lookin around town for things for their costumes. They found what they needed and headed back to the beach house. Max wanted to try on his costume so Aia let him change in their room. Aia leaned against the door. Kiara and Kai were fighting…again…

"Please, let me borrow your clothes! Please!" Kiara begged.

"For the last time! No!" Kai yelled.

"Please!" Kiara yelled begging.

"NO!"

"Too bad!" Kiara shouted slamming the door to their room in his face. She quickly locked it.

"Hey! Open this door right now!" Kai yelled hammering on it.

"You can come in now," Max said timidly. Aia opened the door. Max was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. He had big puffy ears and a puffy tail.

"Awww!" she yelled running up to him and hugging him tight. Max blushed a bit.

"I need to see if this fits, could you step out for a minute?" Aia asked.

"Sure," Max said closing the door behind him. Kai was still hammering on the door. Rei was walking around in his samurai outfit. He was having trouble with the ornamental katana. Krys laughed then she twirled to show Rei her costume. The outift was black and decorated with black lace. Krys showed Rei a picture of Freya.

"You look just like her," Rei commented before almost falling over.

"Okay!" came a shout from inside Max's room. He opened the door and saw Aia standing there with some ninja stars in her hand.

"How do I look?" she asked.  
"Perfect," Max said wrapping his arms around her.

The night came quickly. Some of the houses were generous. Some of them not so much. One house threw his candy at them then locked the door.

"What was that about?" Krys asked.

"Aww! Tyson! Look what you did! You scared him!" yelled Kiara.

"What? It wasn't me!" Tyson whined.

"Yes it was, you look like a cross dressing playboy bunny!" Aia shouted. Tyson crossed his arms. He rolled his eyes and continued wlaking. After about an hour their bags were pretty fall so they decided to head home. They emptied their bags in different places on the floor. Tyson didn't really have that much candy.

"Hey, how come I didn't get as much as you guys?" Tyson asked.

"Maybe it's because you were them all? I don't kno," Kiara said sarcastically.

"Oh." Krys yawned loudly amd took her bag of candy and headed off to bed. Rei followed after her. Kai stared at the black hair falling in his face.

"C'mon Kiara, you promised to wash this black dye out of my hair if I let you borrow my clothes," Kai said taking off his black skull shirt.

"Okay," Kiara said leading Kai to the bathroom. Aia and Max went to bed soon after, leaving Tyson in the living room.

Aia: Halloween! I love Halloween!

Kiara: This Halloween wasn't that great though…

Aia: Worst Halloween ever!

Krys: What happened?

Aia: Kiara's family was sick that's what! I had to listen to her brother run to the bathroom every five minutes!

Kiara: Hehehe…luckily you left before I was sick.

Aia: Luckily…Anyways, enough talk about us. I guess we'll see you next chapter.


	35. chapter35

Something Called Love 

**Chapter 35**

**Krys's Story**

**Aia: Yes, I know, too long to wait eh? sighs Don't worry, we'll try and work faster. glares at Krys**

**Krys: What?**

**Aia: You know what! Stop being so god damn lazy! Please!**

**Kiara: Yeah!**

**Krys: I can't help it, I'm a procrastinator…**

**Aia: sighs**

**The next morning Krys was the last eprson to wake up. Everyone else was in the kitchen eating breakfast.**

**"So you finally woke up?" Aia laughed.**

**"Be quiet, I was tired," Krys replied.**

**"There's some toast and eggs left if you want some," Aia informed her, putting away some dishes.**

**"Nah…I want to go outside on the patio."**

**"I'll come with you," Rei said jumping from his seat and following her. In the hall Aia heard Tyson opening his door and sneaking down it.**

**"Where are you going?" she asked.**

**"To the bathroom," Tyson said innocently. Aia shook it off and went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes. When Krys and Rei came back, Tyson was seen running to his room and slamming the door shut. Krys noticed this and went to her room.**

**"TYSON!" she yelled.**

**"What?" he asked from his room.**

**"Did you go in my room?" **

**"No…maybe…yes,' Tyson slowly admitted. Krys rolled her eyes and entered her room. She covered her nose immediately.**

**"Ack! Tyson!"**

**"What?" he asked, poking his head out.**

**"Did you spill somethignin here?" Krys asked.**

**"Uh…" Tyson slammed his door again and locked it. Krys took out her perfume bottle and began spraying the room. Rei past by and got a full blast of it in the face.**

**"Ahh!" he yelled rubbing his eyes. Krys looked at the now quarter filled bottle.**

**"What a waste on 100 perfume…" she commented sadly. Rei stared at her.**

**"You have 100 perfume?"**

**"Yeah…so…?"**

**"Do you have any more?…" Rei asked,**

**"About 6 I think," Krys said trying to remember.**

**"Is your wardrobe worth much?" Rei asked more timidly.**

**"Uh…I lost track at 3500 and that was about a year ago," Krys repleid, trying to recall the events.**

**"How much is your beyblade woth?" Rei asked, now curious.**

**"I had it custom made using the best quality metals," she said smiling.**

**"Are you rich or something?"**

**"Yeah, I guess you could say that. My family rates 2nd wealthiest in England…not the world mind you…" Krys began. Rei sat on the bed beside Krys and let her continue. "I'm the wealthiest child in England," she let out a sigh, "My parents own an estate and it's huge. There's 5 stories and 2 sub-levels. The top two levels are for my parents business. The 3rd level is mine, all of it. There's a helicopter pad on the roof. My mother and father use it for business trips. It beats using the company car. The sub levels have the kitchen, blading arena, studio and such. I forget how many acres of land we own. Although, it gets annoying when people name things after you…" Krys let her head rest on her hand.**

**"I wouldn't be surprised if you knew the queen," Rei commented.**

**"Actually I do. My parents have tea with her once in a while. We go shopping too. Sometimes they keep the mall open just for us. She's really fun. She likes air hockey and laughing at horror flicks and and excellent poker player. (Aia: Krys and I felt like having some fun. Krys: laughing her head off) She bets really high and sometimes I win. She's also a reckless driver so she's only allowed to drive the golf carts but even then she manages to crash them," said Krys laughing.**

**"Do you have any siblings?"**

**"Nope, an only child."**

**"So you have all that to yourself?" Rei asked astonished.**

**"Yep." Rei was just staring at Krys open mouthed.**

**"What?" Krys asked.**

**"Nothing," he said standing up and leaving. Krys looked at her quarter filled bottle again. The rest of the day was swimming and such. Even Kenny came out to enjoy the sun in his little speedo.**

**Aia: Who knew Krys was rich. So why is she spending her holiday on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean with us?**

**Krys: I want to be with Rei…and my second cousin scares me.**

**Aia: Well, that explain a little…Oh sorry, bye!**


	36. chapter36

Something Called Love 

Chapter 36

Thunder Storm

Aia: Ah, thunder storms, how I love them so.

Kiara: That's not what the fanfic says.

Aia: Whatever…

The next morning was the beginning of the second week. Everything was quiet, Tysin wasn't even snoring. Thunder and lightning flashed outside.Kiara opened her eyes to watch the light show outside her window. She closed her eyes but then opened them again when she heard a different noise.

"No way," she muttered as she turned over to look at Kai's sleeping figure. She couldn't believe it. She tried to fight back giggles as Kai snored loudly beside her. She burst out laughing as she cuddled Kai. The power went out.

"What are you laughing at?" Kai asked irritated from being woken up by a fit of giggles.

"Nothing," Kiara laughed.

Aia was clinging to Max. He laughed a bit til lightning and thunder illuminated their room. He squeezed Aia tightly. Aia smiled nervously.

"Kiara and Kai's room?"

"Sure," Max agreed and they left for Kiara's room.

"Hey you two," Max said opening the door.

"What do you want?" Kai asked.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted company," Aia said jumping onto the bed and bringing Max with her.

"Don't tell me you're afriad of a little storm?" Kai asked laying back down.

"Hey!" Kiara complained because Kai had grabbed all the blankets. Kai smirked and wrapped some of the blankets around Kiara.

"Don't pout," he joked as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Really guys, can't we have a little sympathy here?" Aia asked. Kai and Kiara glared at them and laughed when thunder made both max and Aia jump.

"You can stay," Kiara sighed. Kai grunted. Max was unnoticably sitting on his foot. He made a sudden jerk, knocking Max to the ground.

"What was that for?" max asked with his feet up in the air.

"And please stop hogging the bed," Kai said as Aia pulled Max back up. She pulled Max down inbetween Kai and Kiara. Max glanced nervously at Kai.

"Kai!" Kiara whined. "They're hogging the bed!"

"You two, sleep on the floor," he growled as Kiara cuddled him again. Aia sighed again and got up off the floor. They left toward Krys and Rei's room. When she was in the room, Aia jumped on the bed, scaring the two sleeping figures. Krys whispered something in Rei's ear. He got up, grabbed Aia and Max and shoved them out the door. He locked it and went back to cuddling Krys. Max and Aia ran off to Tyson's room. The two teens jumped on his bed which didn't wake him.

"Hey Tyson," Max poked him, "Breakfast is ready."

"Nhhh…I know it's you Hiro. I don't want to train! I'm on vacation!" Tyson mummbled as he continued to sleep. Aia and Max looked at each other. Max grinned evily.

"Tyson, get your ass out of bed. Or you'll have to starve through training!" Max said, trying to immitate Kai.

"You're such an idiot Kai," Tyson said grabbing his alarm clock and flung it towards the door. Kai happened to be walking down the hall at that moment. The alarm clock flew past his face, narrowly missing him. He looked into Tyson's room just as Max and Aia ran out laughing.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kai asked but they kept on running. Tyson sat on the bed, staring at Kai timidly. Kiara left her room and saw Tyson go flying into the hall.

"I'm sorry!" Tyson yelled as kai walked up to Kiara.

"Kai…" Kiara sighed as she took his hand. "What did he do this time?" she asked.

"Not til you tell me what was so funny," Kai said.

"You're really worked up about that. You were snoring, okay?" Kai looked at her, taken aback.

"Are you sure it wasn't Tyson?"

"No, it was definitely coming from you," Kiara said. Kai growled. Tyson started laughing. Kai went into his room and came back out changed.

"Go get dressed, I'll start a fire."

Aia: I like thunder storms but up to a certain point…

Krys: Admit it! You were scared.

Kiara: Haha!

Aia: Shaddap!

Krys: sighs happily Kai snoring…

Kiara: It's not his fault!

Aia: Yes it is. frowns Don't stand up for him.

Kiara: sniffles You ppl are mean!

Aia: lol. Anyways, thanks for your reviews and we'll try and speed up. And keep reviewing.


	37. Chapter 37

Something Called Love

Chapter 37

Sugar Rush

IMPORTANT

Aia: For those of you who like this story and want to find out more about the characters, we have a new story called "Yesterday Come and Gone." We will have stuff about what happened before chapter 1 in this a story and point of views later on for certain chapters of this story.

Kiara: Yep! You'll find out about my crummy life!

Krys: crummy? Oh well….sighs My life's not any better.

For lunch they had smores, which was a thrill for Kiara, she loved them. After shoveling about 10 smores into her mouth, Kiara noticed that Krys and Rei were missing. She went and knocked on the door.

"Hey you two. You guys wanna join us? We're eating smores," Kiara said.

"I want smores!" Rei exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't I mean anything here?" Krys asked.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Kiara asked slowly.

"Oh sorry, we're coming….ow!" Rei yelled. Krys sighed and muttered, "At least put your shirt back on…" Rei let out a carefree laugh as he opened the door. Kiara stepped back.

"What?" Rei asked when he saw the look on Kiara's face.

"Your hair…" she said giggling. Rei went back into the room to look into a mirror. "Oh," he mumbled as he tried to flatten it out. After the smores were eaten, everyone was basically on a sugar rush. They ran around the living room making Kai feel like a baby-sitter. Thunder and lightning still flashed outside and the power still hadn't returned. After a supper of sandwiches, everyone seemingly calmed down. Krys and Rei went back to their room as well as Aia and Max. Kiara curled up on the couch with Kai.

Aia lay down on the bed. "Major headache…" she managed to mumble as she held her head. Max then lay on top of her and gently kissed her forehead.

"I think we had too much sugar," he commented and snuggled her affectionately. "Want me to get you some Advil?" he asked.

"No, I think I'll be okay," Aia muttered as she pulled Max closer. This causing the adorable blond to blush. They kissed passionately in the darkness of their room and quickly fell asleep.

"How come you didn't get all hyper?" Kiara asked.

"I don't get hyper," Kai muttered in response. "I can't stand hyper people. That's why I don't intend on having kids," Kai mumbled but then looked at Kiara's shocked face. "Sorry…." Kiara shook her head at his apology.

"I understand," she said simply.

"Kiara, you're my longest relationship. I just don't want to lose you," he began but then he sighed. "Forget it, it's not important." At this, Kiara looked concerned but she obediently followed Kai to their room. They lay down on the bed, trying to fall asleep.

"Kai?" Kiara asked.

"What?" Kai asked back.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do," he said reassuringly and wrapped his arms around Kiara, falling asleep.

Aia: God we have a lot of chapters!

Kiara: You're telling me!

Krys: No kidding….

Aia: Anyways, please quys, REVIEW! We love you all! Unlike a certain someone who won't type up the chapters…glares at Krys

Krys: Uhh……trying to act innocent Who me?

Kiara&Aia: YES YOU!

Krys: cowers


	38. Chapter 38

Something Called Love

Chapter 38

Nothing Much to do

Aia: Now we're working faster, finally Krys decided to type these up!

Krys: Shut up! I work of my own accord.

Kiara: sighs I'm just glad we didn't lose you guy!

Aia: Yeah, for a moment there I thought we would lose all you fans.

Krys: We won't have to worry about them.

Aia: True…Anyways, here's chapter 38.

Kenny woke up the next day with the sun glaring in his eyes. Dizzy sat open on his desk. He walked up to his computer. "Bout time you woke up Chief," Dizzy said but Kenny simply ignored her. He opened the door to his room and went to the kitchen. Once there, looking around, he found nothing of significant interest. So he simply took a piece of bread and put it in the toaster.

In Aia and Max's room, Max's clothes were scattered across the floor (A/N: Don't worry, he's wearing boxers). Aia moaned loudly and rolled over, her nose touching Max's. Max awoke and smiled when he saw Aia there and wrapped his arms around her waist (A/N: Aia is wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and a tube top). He slowly ran his hands up and down Aia's side, gently feeling the smooth skin. Kissing her cheek, he caused her to wake.

"Good morning," she said, stretching. She laid her head on his chest. "Too early…" he heard her mumble.

Krys got up and noticed Rei was still asleep.

"Wakey, wakey," she said smiling and tickling his nose with an anonymous feather she procured. Rei sneezed and looked at her through a blanket of sleep.

"Morning," he said yawning widely.

"It's beautiful outside today," Krys said out of the blue. "Want to sneak off to the park?" Rei agreed and after about ten minutes or so, they could have been seen sneaking out through the window (Krys: Do not ask me, I did not write this part. I think it was Aia…). The sun shone brightly on the two of them.

Kiara slowly snuck out of her room, then noticed Kenny in the kitchen.

"Morning," he said with a smile and then took his toast.

"You're in a good mood."

"Yeah, well…"

"Hey, listen, do you know anything about Kai? Like about his past?" Kiara asked.

"I wouldn't worry too much Kiara. He's just like that." Kenny said, shoving his slice of toast into his mouth with little elegance.

"Yeah…" Kiara mumbled, unconvinced. She slipped her own piece of bread into the toaster. When they were done, she was about to take them when Tyson grabbed them and then proceeded to juggle with them due to the fact that they were still to hot to touch. He nearly dropped them but caught them just in time. Deciding it wasn't worth it, he returned the two slices of toast to Kiara, all in one piece.

"You look tired," Kai pointed out as he drank the last of the milk. Tyson who had been active enough to put his own bread in the toaster, pulled them out when they were done. Kiara didn't look at Kai because she was afraid he'd notice that the conversation of last night still bugger her. Her tactic succeeded and Kai seated himself down to eat his breakfast. However, Tyson noticed…

"Hey, you tow have some kind of fight?" he asked bluntly. "You haven't even noticed that I'm up early. Hello!" Tyson waved his hands in the air as he spoke, trying to prove his point. No one responded.

"You really are fighting! I had a feeling you wouldn't last long with him," Tyson said, causing Kiara to stare at him with a shocked face. "I'm just saying that Kai doesn't keep girls for long," he explained in his blunt manner.

"We're not fighting!" Kiara and Kai shouted together at the same time in an attempt to make Tyson shut up. Then Kiara started to laugh. Kai and Tyson looked at her, both surprised. Kai walked over to her just as Aia walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Kiara said. "I was just feeling so unsure of your feelings for me." Kiara cut short as soon as Kai kissed her. Tyson then walked up to Max and Aia.

"I should be a therapist!" Tyson exclaimed to the confused pair.

"Yeah…You expect to help others when you can't even help yourself?" Aia said with a sarcastic laugh as she opened the fridge door. Kai and Kiara were presently having a kissing session in the middle of the kitchen.

"Uh guys…I'm glad that I could help and all but ahh…some of us are trying to eat!" Tyson yelled at the pair as he put jam on his toast. Kai waved the middle finger at the idiot, earning giggles from Max and Aia, as he slowly led Kiara onto the couch; all the while, still kissing her heatedly. Aia rolled her eyes as she took some breakfast to Kenny's room. Max followed her. (A/N: I was just starting to feel sorry for Kenny. Poor thing. shakes head sadly) Aia knocked once and then opened the door slowly.

"Hey Kenny," she said cheerfully.

"Hey guys," Kenny answered in reply.

"So, what have you been up to?" Max asked, sitting on Kenny's bed

"Nothing really…just came up with some new designs for beyblades," Kenny explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Cool, can I see them?" Aia asked with interest.

"Better yet, you could test them." Kenny then handed Max and Aia a green and red beyblade respectively.

"Wow Chief," Aia said, staring down at the new beyblade in her hands. "Thanks," she said and gave Kenny a little peck on the cheek before running outside to set up the dish. Kenny unconsciously held his cheek. Outside, Aia set up the dish fast and soon she and Max were ready to try out the new blades.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" they yelled together. Their new blades took a while to get used to but once they got the hang of it, it was like all their power had increased.

"These are awesome," Aia said holding her blade in her hand. Max smiled and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers. Aia giggled as she pulled Max closer to her by using his shirt. She then gently kissed his lips.

Krys looked around the park. It was small but she liked it nevertheless. She headed to the swings. Shortly after she sat down, Rei hopped on and stood on the back pushing the swing forward with his feet and the help of Krys. Krys laughed as the breeze danced playfully with her hair. After a while, they decided that they should head back home since Krys was only then complaining that she was hungry. They attempted to sneak back in undetected but had no such luck since at that moment, Max and Aia were on the beach and spotted thm.

"Where did you guys go?" Aia asked but Krys and Rei, like little kids, only ran inside. When they got inside, Kiara and Kai were still on the couch. Krys couldn't help but roll her eyes. 'That's all they ever do,' she thought as she looked for something to eat.

"There's nothing really left," said Rei as he took the last of the bread. Hilary walked into the kitchen and completely ignored Krys. Krys merely shrugged her shoulders with indifference. She could honestly care less. She then walked up to the occupied couch.

"Ahem," she said, clearing her throat loudly on purpose. Kai looked up at her.

"Some of us might want to watch tv," she said. Kai said nothing but simply grunted as he took Kiara's hand and they when back to their room. Krys, now satisfied, plopped herself down on the couch and so did Rei. They boredly flicked through the channels but there was absolutely nothing on.

"What do you want to do?" Krys asked.

"I don't know…relax?" Reis replied.

Aia: Phew…this chapter was long.

Krys: Not really, it's not even 4 pages. My chapters are usually 5 pages.

Kiara: Boo! What kind of ending was that?

Aia: An ending that will save my hand from falling off, thank you.

Kiara: snorts Baby…

Aia: I heard that!

Krys: snorts at Kiara You're a fine one to talk. You complain for even less. Well, anyway, keep those reviews coming!


	39. Chapter 39

Something Called Love

Chapter 39

Bombs Away!

Aia: Ahh…this chapter is not too long.

Krys: snickers

Aia: ignores Please, please, I really would like it if you reviewed not only this story but 'Yesterday Come and Gone' too. Peace out!

Next day everyone decided to go grocery shopping (Aia: A hint, maybe it's because of the lack of food I don't know…sarcastic) Tyson was running up and down the aisles once in a while coming back to dump some kind of junk into the cart. Rei was forced to push the cart that was quickly filling up. Kai was just glaring at evreyone. Krys,Aia and Kiara were looking for things they needed unlike a certain idiot who shall remain nameless.

"Can we go now?" Hilary complained in classic Hilary fashion.

"Why?" Kenny asked.

"This is soooo boring!" Hilary said exaggerating heavily on the 'so.'

"You try pushing this cart," Rei said, more than slightly annoyed with the brunette.

"Uhh…maybe I should push it…" Krys said taking over Rei's position.

"Thank you," Rei sighed in obvious relief. Krys smiled.

The gang soon came to the fruits and vegetables section. Tyson looked around with an 'Oh my god, this is so exciting (sarcasm)' look on his face. "Can I look at the candy?" he whined.

"Tyson, has it ever occurred to you that fruits and vegetables are good for you?" Rei asked.

"Yeah…so….?" Tyson asked tossing a broccoli over his shoulder to renforce the fact that he didn't care. Unfortunately, he got Kai…Kai's eye twitched once again out of annoyance and in one swift motion, threw an orange into Tyson's face.

"AHHHHH! My eyes!" Tyson shrieked in obvious pain. Kai chuckled in amusement but at that moment got a squash in his face. Throw by who other than Hilary…

"Food fight!" someone yelled out. Kiara, on instinct, grabbed the nearest fruit and flung it at Hilary. The apple (being the nearest fruit) bounced off her head and fell to the ground. Aia laughed until and apple hit her in head. She picked up a red pepper and threw it at Tyson. Max grabbed a fruit and threw it happily (Krys: And randomly) into the air. And out of nowhere, DJ appeared to report on everything thata was going on (K&A&K: What the--? What the hell is he doing here! Where the hell did he come from!) Krys looked at him with w very stunned and funny expression on her face.

"Now, Tyson's struggling to throw a pumpking. Woah! He totally missed his shot there," DJ said as he watched the pumpkin go fliying toward Krys. She moved out of the way but unfortunately the stem caught on her sleeve and ripped the material slightly.

"Now Krys is getting angry," DJ said somewhat fearfully, taking a step back.

"Uh…Krys, calm down…" Rei said but Krys pushed him aside.

"Tyson! Have you met Mr. Zukini yet?" Krys asked and then proceeded to repeatedly whack Tyson over the head with the previously mentioned vegetable. (Aia: For those of you who don't know what a zukini is, it's a vegetable that looks like a cross between a cucumber and a pumpkin. Oh and a squash is a vegetable too.) Once Tyson was on the ground Krys began to whack him even more viciously with her makeshift weapon. Rei attempted to stop her which prooved to be impossible without getting hit in the process.  
"Woah! Tyson's really getting a beating. Never get in the way of Krys and her lethal zukini!" DJ said.

Krys stared at the now mangled vegetable before walking off. Just when everyone thought that Tyson would be spared she reappeared with two baguettes.

"Muahaha. Feel ze wwrath of me baguettes," she said in an intended corny french accent. (Aia: Baguettes are those thin long loaves of bread that have a hard crust but a melt-in-your-mouth inside drools.) Krys, as an entrance, pulled of a funky baton twirling technique with the two loaves of bread. Tyson, sensing imminent misfortune ran for the nearest corner. Krys would pursued the idiot had the manager not suddenly decided to make an appearance…

"Ahem..who's going to clean up this mess and pay me back for the damage done to the produce?" he asked casting a meaningful/menacing glance in the teenagers' direction.

"Uh…well…See ya guys!" said DJ as he made a hasty exit.

The nine of them spent the rest of the day cleaning up the mess that they had made. When they got home they were sp tired that they lazily put everything away and went to bed early.

Aia: Haha! I speak french! corny french accent

Krys: Don't you hate french though?

Aia: So…I'm still forced to learn it…Anyways, please…PLEASE review!


	40. Chapter 40

Something Called Love

Chapter 40

Arcade Paradise

Aia: We've been busy.

Kiara: You can say that again.

Krys: I've always hated that saying.

Kiara: Why?

Krys: It's annoying.

Aia: rolls eyes

Everyone woke up at roughly the same time. Aia and Max curled up on the couch together. Kiara took out some cereal and bowls then poured milk for everyone. Kai wrapped his arms around her and layed his head on her shoulder. Krys yawned loudly but started to laugh at Tyson's blue and purple face.

"Everything hurts," he complained before taking his bowl and sitting at the table. Kai laughed in satisfaction and winked at Krys. Kiara took the bowls to Aia and Max because they were to lazy to get their asses off the couch. Nobody knew what to do later so they all eventually decided to go to the arcade for the day. At Rei's and Krys's suggestion. When they got there, Krys knew exactly where to go. She went straight for the DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) platforms. She beat everyone easily (seriously, I'm really good at DDR) and began to get bored until Kai decided to give it a try.

Kai was _gracefully_ doing all the moves. But it wasn't enough, he and Krys always got the same score. Before they started again, Aia asked, "Since you're not getting anywhere in the game…want to play laser tag?" Kai and Krys shrugged. Aia and Max were on the red team. Krys and Rei on the blue team. Kai and Kiara on the green team.

Aia stalked around in the darkness. Just then the screen in front of her face (like goggles kind of) flashed, telling her she had been hit. She spun around only to see Krys scampering off. Aia hid behind a boulder and found Max. Max also had two lives left.

"Krys got me," Max explained. Aia sighed. "Krys got everyone." She spotted a piece of green armor sticking out of a boulder. She shot it. Kiara's shout of fury could be heard. "Crap!" She quickly turned around but Max and Aia were already gone. Krys had tagged everyone but Kai so she was looking for him. Just then her screen flashed. She spun around and saw Kai running off. Aia saw Krys run after Kai. She took the opportunity to tag her. Krys turned on Aia and got her. But she lost Aia around a corner. Aia breathed heavily and noticed Kiara trying to hide. She shot her.

"Damn it! I hate this game!" she yelled throwing her head piece to the ground. Kiara had somehow managed to lose all three of her lives and was eliminated. She stalked off out of the arena. Rei hid on top of the boulders but Kai found him. Krys got Max once more eliminating him from the game as well. Kai eliminated Aia. Rei only had one life left when he found Krys.

"I got Kai once," he said before Kai eliminated him. Krys turned on Kai for disqualifying her boy-friend. She ran after him, jumping on a boulder. She got him, leaving him with one more life like her. Now Krys and Kai were at an all out war, shooting at each other whenever they had the chance…

But they kept on missing.

Both of them were standing on boulders trying to catch their breaths. They took aim and shot at the same time.

"Shit!" They both yelled in unison. They had tagged each other at the same time. Kiara smacked her forehead. "That…was pointless," she said taking her bag. Everyone decided to call it quits and go home.

Aia: Will Krys ever find something she can beat Kai at?

Krys: I found something!

Kiara: What?

Krys: Making paper ninja stars!

Kiara: Uhhh….right….

Aia: ignores Please people review! I love to read all your reviews!


	41. Chapter 41

Something Called Love

Chapter 41

The Poker Game

Aia: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get posted up. We were busy putting up chapters on 'Yesterday Come and Gone.'

Kiara: Really great story 'Yesterday Come and Gone.'

Krys: Yep you should check it out if you haven't yet.

The next day it was raining. No thunder or lightning just rain. Aia stared at the sleeping figure beside her. She heard someone banging against the walls out in the hall.

"Krys? What's that noise?" Rei asked looking out his room. "Krys?…"

"Up here," came Krys's voice from….somewhere….

"Uh….." Rei trailed off as he looked up," What are you doing?" Krys, it seems, had somehow managed to climb up the walls through applying pressure to them through the palms of her hands and the soles of her feet. Although, as much as it seemed to be so, she wasn't Spiderman. Then, at that precise moment, the air conditionner came back on. And the cold air hit Krys's exposed back (she was wearing a camisole).

"Holy crap that's cold!" Krys yelled. In the attempt to shield herself from the freezing current, she slackened her pressure points. Hence, she fell to the floor….

Right on top of Rei.

"Hey, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…" she muttered to herself. As she realzied that she only felt a slight jarring sensation and not all-out pain. Looking down, she then realized why. Rei, whom she had landed on, had cushioned her fall.

"Hehe….oops…" Krys said. Kai and Kiara had heard the loud and somewhat wall-shaking crash outside their room and went to go see. Kai bent down to help Rei up with a quizzical look on his face.

"What exactly happened here?…" Kiara asked. Krys, in reply, laughed nervously. She then ran back to her room. Kiara shrugged and went to get something to eat.

For once _everyone_ was eating breakfast together in the same place. Which prooved to be a problem since there wasn't enough chairs so some people had to share. Max's elbow kept on hitting Aia while they both ate.

"I'm falling off!" Krys complained to Rei. Kiara was happily sitting on Kai's lap.

"How am I supposed to eat with you there?" Kai asked as he pushed Kiara aside.

"You're not. I'm going to feed you," Kiara said with a smile as she held a spoon full of cereal.

"What do you think I am? A baby?" Kai asked contemptuously before having a spoon of cereal shoved into his mouth. At that, he got up, unable to take anymore.

"I can feed myself thank you." Kenny, Hilary and Tyson began to laugh hysterically. The rest however; Krys, Rei, Max and Aia looked at him pitifully. Later on, everyone was bored…yet again….None of them had any idea as to what to do. Krys had found a big stack of looseleaf and decided on making paper ninja stars. And of course, the end products were thrown at Tyson.

"Quit it Krys! Ow! Some of us are trying to watch tv!" Tyson yelled but Krys didn't stop.

"Uh…Krys, maybe you should stop. Your little obsession with paper ninja stars is starting to scare me…" Rei said.

"Everyone's got an obsession…"

"Kyaa! Glowsticks! I found my glowsticks!" Aia was heard yelling from her room.

"See….mine just happens to be fun," Krys said simply. Rei sighed and decided on leaving her alone. A couple of minutes later a calmed down Aia walked up to Krys.

"As much fun as it is to watch you inflict pain upon Tyson…want to play poker?" Aia asked holding up a deck of cards.

"Okay. Sure."

After several games and with Krys winning each one, she got bored yet again.

"Okay. This is getting boring," she said, trying her best to stifle a yawn.

"You're winning!" Kiara yelled. She pointed an accusing finger at the girl sitting opposite her.

"Yeah…well, can we add a twist?" Krys asked seemingly innocent.

"What kind of twist?" Max asked, more than slightly nervous.

"…Strip poker?" Everyone looked nervously at each other.

"Fine," Kai said.

After another several rounds of poker with this new twist, Krys and Kai were the only ones fully dressed. Tyson was so bad that he had already lost all his clothes except for his boxers. Aia, Kiara, Max and Rei had lost their socks, shoes and gloves. So they were still okay. Max lost another round. He took off his shirt blushing a bit but didn't say a word. Aia was next to lose a round. She took off her bra from under her shirt.

After a little while longer, Tyson was gone. He had lost another round but because he had only his boxers everyone let…okay, everyone made him leave. Rei was in his boxers now as well as Max. Kai had lost everything besides his pants and boxers. Krys still had the most articles of clothing on. Poor Aia and Kiara were in their underwear and but Aia had her shirt while Kiara was had a bra. Tyson had tried on many occasions to get glimpses of Aia and Kiara but Kai always caught him.

Everyone, including Kai, was flushed. Krys, sadly had lost the next round. Shrugging to hide her embarrassment, she took off her shirt and added it to the slowly growing pile of clothes. Rei blushed as her tried not to look at her. Kiara stared at Kai. She clearly wasn't paying attention to the game.

And therefore….lost another round. She looked nervously at the group as took off her bra instead of forfeiting. Kai's eyes widened in embarrassment as he looked away. Kiara tried hard to cover up and hold her cards at the came time. Not an easy feat. Rei looked at everyone nervously. His hand wasn't that great. Sure enough, he was the one to lose that round. He slowly took off his boxers and added them to the pile. Krys handed him over her trench coat-esque jacket without looking at him.

Max lost the next round. It was his turn to lose his boxers. Aia closed her eyes in profuse embarrassment. Max took her pants since they were closest and lay them across his lap to cover up. Krys was having a hard time concentrating so she lost the round following that. "Crap," she muttered. Not wanting to take of anything vital, she removed her hair ribbon. Sometimes it paid to over accessorize. Kiara was next. She grabbed Kai's shirt to cover up as she took the last piece of clothing that she had on. Somehow, Tyson had managed to sneak back into the room unseen by Kai. His mouth watered as he saw Kiara's underwear being dropped onto the pile. At that moment, Kai noticed him from the corner of his eye. He ran after the him and got them back. Blushing, he threw them back onto the pile. Kai was the loser of the next round. He took off his pants as Kiara smiled. Krys was finding it really hard to concentrate properly. Aia lost the next round. A terrified expression appeared on her face.

"I'll get the towels," Kai mummbled smei-coherently. It didn't take him long to come back with a large pile of towels. Aia had already taken off her shirt. She head her arms across her chest, covering up. Max was sweating bullets due to embarrassment. Krys looked at her new hand and smiled. She was going to win this no problem. Kiara wasn't doing too well and lost again. The lost caused her to be eliminated from the game. She reached for her clothes but Krys stopped her.

"Remember the deal? Only the winner gets to keep their clothes after the game," Krys said, handing Kiara a towel. She couldn't contain her snarky grin at the look on Kiara's face.

"How come Tyson got to keep his boxers then!" she asked wrapping the towel around. She felt a more that slight sense of injustice.

"Do you honestly want to see more than his boxers?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow. Kiara shivered at the mere thought and shut up. (Aia: Getting bored here). A little while longer and the only two still playing were Rei and Krys. Max was in a corner curled up in a little ball blushing furiously. Kai held onto his towel mummbling something about rainy days. Krys and Rei were both bare so this was the final round.

Amazingly Rei won.

Krys winked at Aia, letting her know that she had let him win. The rest of the day was pretty awkward. Rei felt very uncomfortable as he was the only one properly dressed, Hilary and Kenny excluded.

Aia: Too…long…gasp Hand…hurts…

Kiara: Wow, that was a pretty long chapter.

Krys: Hmm, not that long. It's only like three pages on Word. Although it did take a hell of a long time to type up.


	42. Chapter 42

Something Called Love

Chapter 42

Time Slipping By

Aia: Oh god. This chapter is just as long as the other one. This is so sad. Chapter 43 isn't even finished!

Kiara: sighs I know eh?

Krys: Might as well make the best of it.

Tyson slowly snuck out of his room the next morning. He tried to get into Kai and Kiara's room but the door was locked. He then tried Max and Aia's room. He looked around the room but Max stirred, making Tyson bolt like a squirrel. Max looked around the room sleepily but fell back asleep instantly.

Kiara woke up and looked around sleepily. She had forgotten that she never changed the night before. She quickly covered herself up and ran to the bathroom to get her clothes.

Everyone woke up early and decided to just slouch around the house. Aia flipped through a magazine boredly when an atricle caught her attention.

"Hey guys, check this out… "what does your favorite color say about your kissing style?" " she read (Aia: Got the atricle from on of my sister's magazines). Kiara looked at her. "Read it to us!"

"Okay…who likes red here?" Aia asked. No one answered.

"Just me? I'll read it anyways.  
Red – When you lock lips with someone you don't want it to end. You definetly have strong feelings for someone if you're willing to kiss them. You strive to leave a lasting impression." Aia smiled. "I guess it's like me…"

"Let's ask the judge. Max?" Kiara asked.

Max laughed. "It's true.

Aia laughed as well. "Okay, who likes yellow?"

"Me!" Tyson yelled.

"Yeah,

Yellow – You think public display is tacky and kissing should be done behind closed doors. You prefer to keep things sweet and simple and enjoy flirting with your partner first," Aia read.

"That's not like you at all!" Rei said.

"Yes it is!" Tyson yelled.

"What guy like yellow anyway?" asked Kiara.

"A gay one," Kai whispered. Everyone who heard the comment started laughing.

"Okay, moving on. Who likes pink?" Aia asked.

"Me," Hilary said raising her hand. Krys shivered.

"Pink – You like to go with the flow and enjoy cuddles and enjoy sweet smooches (Aia: I got this from a girl magazine…) You feel more secure when you know what to expect, you're not big on your partner switching things up," Aia read. Hilary smiled.

"What are you smiling about? It's not like you at all!" Kiara yelled. Hilary stuck her tongue out at her.

"Who likes purple?" Aia asked changing the subject. Kiara grabbed the magazine from Aia's hand.

"Purple – Rather than a simple smooch, you like it when a kiss is playful and emotional. You are confident that you rock when it comes to kissing and you should be. You have a fun, flirty, romantic style," Kiara read. Kai looked at her.

"Well, is it true?" she asked.

"Sadly it is," Kai admitted.

"What's the next color?" Kai asked a little nervously.

"Black," Krys said looking over Kiara's shoulder.

"That would be me," Kai said boredly. Kiara grinned and began reading.

"Black – You're very aggressive and expect your kissing partner to be the same. You like it when kisses are like the ones in soap operas, the more drama the better." Kiara laughed.

"What? That's not me!" Kai protested.

"Remember our first kiss?" Kiara asked. Kai thought for a moment.

"I'll take that!" Aia said snatching back the magazine. She looked it over. "Max, green is next. Your color."

"Read it!" Kiara exclaimed.

"Green – You will only kiss someone you genuinely care about and who reciprocates (Aia: No clue what that means Krys: Wow, someone IS stupid) your feelings. You like smooches to be soft and subtle. Once you lock lips, you feel very connected to your partner and become protective," Aia read.

"That is so him. Remember when Aia had the fever?" Krys asked. Max blushed.

"The next color is orange," Aia announced. Rei raised his hand.

"Orange – It's important to you to be good at whatever you do and that goes for kissing too. You strive to be unforgettable and you're doing a good job," Aia read. Krys smiled at him. Rei blushed. "Anyone like brown?" Aia asked.

"I like brown," Kenny said quietly.

"Brown – You think kissing is over-rated and aren't thrilled by it. You're more concerned with having a good time on a date than whether or not it will end in a good night kiss," Aia read.

Everyone in the room stared at Tyson.

"How would I know if it's true?" Tyson yelled in response to their gazes. Kenny laughed at the expression on Tyson's face.

"Last but not least is blue and I'm guessing it's your color Krys?" Aia asked.

"Yep. You guessed right."

"Blue – You like it when kisses give off a spark from the very start. You aren't the type to just casually kiss a person, there has to be a romantic connection," Aia read. Krys gave Rei a questioning glance.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Max asked. They only had two days left

"How about we take a long walk along the beach? We haven't been outisde in a while," Aia suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Kiara asked. "I mean, we have nothing better to do." So they went out for a little walk on the beach. Hilary and Kenny decided on staying at the private beach in back of the house.

"Mr. Sharky!" Tyson yelled running into the water. Everyone moaned.

"I wonder if it'll eat him…" Kiara muttered making everyone laugh a little.

"One can only hope," Kai responded. Kiara watched Tyson go round and around in circles on Mr. Sharky's back.

"I've always wondered how you can tell if a shark is happy…I mean, a cat purrs, we smile or laugh and dogs wag their tail. But shark?" Kiara asked out of nowhere.

"Well, he must be happy since he hasn't eaten Tyson yet," Rei said. Everyone watched the waters until they saw a group of sharks swim up behind Tyson and Mr. Sharky. Tyson got off of his shark, unaware of the danger and began swimming for the shore. The sharks started closing in on Tyson.

"Holy crap! Tyson! Swim!" Max yelled. Tyson turned around to see the mass of shraks headed in his direction. One of them brushed against his leg sending shivers up and down his spine, and not the good kind either. Tyson swam as fast as he could, hitting a few of them in the process. The sharks lashed back with their tails.

"Help!" Tyson yelled before letting an ear-splitting scream. One of the sharks grabbed ahold of his leg and pulled him under. The gang stood at the edge of the water, horrified. Tyson popped back to the surface, struggling for breath. Another shark rose up behind him to finish the weak teenager off when a blue beyblade skipped across the water, hitting the shark in the nose. The blade skipped back to Kai's outstretched hand. He put the blade away and dived into the water.   
"Kai!" Kiara sreamed, tears in her eyes. Her friends had to hold her back to prevent her from running into the water herself. Kai launched the blade again to scare off the sharks and he grabbed the weak Tyson and swam back to shore. "Kai!" Kiara yelled, "They're coming back!" She watched horrified at what could happen to her only love (Krys: Sorry, but that's a tad on the corny side…) when she saw a green blade skip across the ocean. It scared off the sharks once more and went back to it's owner."Max!" Kiara exclaimed, revlieved. Kai got to the shore softly and lay the unconscious Tyson on the beach. Rei and Krys inspected the wound while Aia tried hard not to faint.

"He's lucky it wasn't ripped off," Rei said after a moment.

"We should bring him inside," Krys said.

"I'll get the towels!" Aia offered. Anything to get away from the blood. Kai and Rei supported Tyson's weight and brought him inside where Aia handed the towels to Krys to wrap around Tyson's leg so as not to get blood on the floor.

"What happened!" exclaimed Hilary but everyone ignored her.

"Let me handle it from here," Kiara said rolling up her sleeves. She opened the first-aid kit and cleaned the cut.

"You're supposed to dab it, not wipe," Kai oh so kindly pointed out.

"It's clean so there," Kiara said.

"You have to apply pressure to the wound so it stops bleeding," Kai pointed out yet again. Kiara continued to wipe the cut, ignoring Kai. Tyson's expression was pained.

"Damn it! You're not doing it right!" Kai yelled grabbing the cloth and placing it on the wound, applying pressure. Kai lifted the cloth and allowed Kiara to bind up the wound.  
"It's not tight enough!" Kai pointed out…again.

"It's fine okay!" Kiara yelled.

"No, it isn't," Kai said wrapping the bandages tighter.

"You'll cut off his circulation!" Kiara exclaimed.

"No I won't!"

"They sound like they're married…" Rei whispered to Krys who couldn't supress a giggle at the comment. Tyson woke up a little while later and was back to is old self. Only hampered by the fact that he had only one leg functioning properly. He kept on hugging Kai and Kiara for helping. Much to their extreme annoyance.

Aia: So…long…hand…hurts!

Krys: Too…much…typing! This one is even longer than the previous chapter. T-T

Kiara: What is wrong with you guys?

Aia: back to old self Please! Please review! Oh, and review lord, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! -


End file.
